Finding my way with out you
by Hollywoodlove09
Summary: Based between season 3 and 4 but im not sticking to the story line of SOA. My idea is to get Tara strong sooner rather then later. This is my first story so my summary sucks but Trinity and Fiona are in Charming also Clay and Gemma might finally get what they deserve. Along with a few other people that I hated to see leave the show are back.
1. Chapter 1 It all starts out happy

_**AN: This is my first story ever. I will only be writing more based on reviews because im not sure how good at this I am. Also Happy did not get sent to Jail. **_

**Chapter 1**

**Jax and most the members of Samcro had been in jail for a week now. Thankfully the club was having a slow week while they figured things out. Tara was back in work but only part time. Since the kidnapping she was worried about the baby she had growing inside her and since finding the letters from Maureen Ashby Tara didn't want Abel spending to much time with Gemma. From the outside the two ladies of samcro seemed to be getting along fine but on the inside Tara had so many questions and just tried to not get sucked in by Gemma.**

**Chibs seemed to take it upon himself to keep a close eye on Tara and Abel. Tara didin't mind Chibs was always one of the few members she loved, even when she was a kid. With her helping at TM and around the club chibs and her seemed to grow rather close. Still not knowing her place in the club especially with Jax gone Tara just liked to help when needed. Some nights Chibs would come by the house and they would have dinner and go over the books for both TM and the club. Chibs always made Tara laugh especially when he would bitch about Bobby making all this look so easy. Chibs would share stories of Ireland and tell Tara all about Fiona. Soon they stopped seeing each other as Jax's old lady and Jaxs brother but as friends.**

**In fact since Gemma was on house rest and Tara was picking up the TM Office slack for Piney she seemed to form some kind of bond with all the men still on the outside. Piney and Tara were always close since she was a child, though when Donna died he became a bit more watchful of her, she figured it was because Jax was like another son for him and he didn't want to see Jax go threw what Opie did, once was bad enough, but since she had been kidnapped he was becoming more and more of a father to her then ever before and with Jax in jail Opie started being extra protective. If she really thought about it the three of them were like a little dis-functional family, Tara had been close to Opie before she moved away, and when she came back he was one of the only to actually care how she had been in Chicago . She was sure it was because of that bond that any night she worked late at the hospital Tara received club escort home. Sometimes from Opie but most nights it was Phil or Rat, which she didn't mind she always liked them, both guys were always sweet to her, and good with reminded her of herself, like they were trying to find their place in the club, looking for guidance. Tara new she wasn't Gemma so she always felt like it wasn't her place to offer words of wisdom or support but she felt protective of them and enjoyed their talks. Kozik never did the night visits but at least twice a week she would wake to him at the front door holding new toys for Abel and sometimes stuff for the soon to be baby. Asking how things were, if she needed anything. Tara did need help around the house trying to prepare for the baby but Tara never asked didn't want to use the guys like Gemma did. Gemma was the queen, mama bear and Tara wasnt stupid she new even when Clay steps down Gemma still expected to be seen as that, and that's not how Tara wanted the guys to be with her. She loved them all even Tig but Tara didn't want them all waiting on her hand and foot like Gemma expected to be treated.**

**The guys new and respected that Tara was Jax old lady, loved the help she gave at TM, Opie especially loved that she was willing to tell the crow eaters what to do when it came to taking care of the club house, so he didn't have to. Chibs often joked with her about it, saying she took great pleassure in that job. The guys treated her like she was on of them, part of the family. Well most of them, happy was a hole different story.**

**Tara heard stories about Happy, new he was known as "The Tacoma Killer", she new what he did for the club, new that jax spoke fondly of him. Once or twice Happy had been her escort from the hospital to home but unlike Rat or Phil he didnt talk to her, not a word, he didnt come in for coffee or food like Phil did. Instead he would sit on his bike out front for ten minutes, do a walk around then leave, and she was sure on those nights he had drove past in the middle of the night but what did she know the only bike she could really tell the difference of was Jax bike. Anytime she was at the club he would open doors for her, make sure the crow eaters or chucky got her anything she needed, Sometimes she would be in the TM office and chucky would pop in saying Happy sent him to see if she needed anything. He also gave Abel any attention he requested but all the guys did, even Piney. Yet three weeks into the guys being locked up he still never said more then "Alright Tara", all her Thank yous were met with a head nod and slight smile.**

**About five weeks into the guys being gone everything club wise was still going good and TM was back on track. Tara was spending yet another day at TM trying to avoid alone time with Gemma, still not sure to say anything about what she knew. Happy had Abel playing in the swings while Tara ate her lunch and dug into some repo paper work when out of know where she hears Happys deep voice shout**

**"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU RAT?!"**

**Tara looked to where Happy was yelling and noticed Rat next to her car. He was changing the oil for her when he knocked over one of the tall toolbox and shattered her window. As she made her way over to the bay being more worried about Rat then her car she was met with and angry looking Happy handing her Abel as he continued to yell. After a few minutes Tara felt bad and decided to step in and try to calm Happy.**

**"Happy it's fine, just a window, not like I'm paying or anything."**

**"IT'S NOT FINE, HE BROKE YOUR GOD DAMN WINDOW!" Happy snapped at Tara**

**Tara not understanding why he was so upset, not like it was his car, spoke up again**

**"Its ok Rat will fix it and until then maybe he can give me a lift or two, to work and home. Is That ok Rat?"**

**Before Rat could answer Happy spoke**

**"Bet his ass he will" Now looking fully at Rat Happy spoke in what Tara imagined to be his Tacoma Killer voice " You will fix the window and be available to Tara when ever needed, GOT IT?**

**To scared to talk Rat just nodded as Happy stormed off. Tara was still to confused by what just happened but she felt bad so she made sure to let Rat know it was ok and not his fault. She even stayed and talked for a bit until Chibs interrupted.**

**"Hey Doc can I get a word?"**

**Tara turened and smiled sweetly "Sure thing, what you need?"**

**Tara and Chibs made their way back to the swing set to push Abel on the swings as Chibs spoke "My Fiona and daughter are coming to visit" Chibs beamed "I was wondering if when I'm busy you might be willing to show them around? Gemmas still on house arrest and between me and you those two really shouldn't be left alone together"**

**Although Chibs seemed to be joking when he said it she new that it was probably more fact then joke. Tara felt nervous about spending time with a woman that even Gemma was scared of, but Chibs was like a father to jax and always so good to her she could at least make an effort.**

**"Of course Phillip anything I can do to help, when does she get here?"**

**"In two days, she's gone love that someone else calls me Phillip" He said with a smile "Also could you pick her up from the airport I have a meeting with the niners at the time she arrives."**

**Like Jax, Chibs kept no secrets from Tara. Fiona had always told him she was safer knowing the truth then being left in the dark and he felt that could be true with Tara aswell, especially after all she had already been threw. When Jax agreed Chibs filled Tara in on all the club business. Not knowing she had her own club secrets.**

**"That will be fine, my car probably wont be ready by then so can you guys spare Rat? He said he drive me around till he finished."**

**"No problem meetings only for me and Opie anyways. Thanks doc i'll get you the flight info"**

**Before chibs could walk away Tara grabbed him by the arm "Phillip can I ask you a quick question?"**

**"Sure Doc anything."**

**"Has Jax or one of you put Happy on Tara and Abel duties?" Chibs looked confused so Tara decided to explain " I'm only asking because he's being very watchful, even more so then Opie. Which is weird cause I'm pretty sure he doesn't like me, so I was wondering If someone is making him?"**

**" Sorry doc I dont know anything but i'll check. Are you just curious or has he upset you?"**

**" Oh no hes been great, quite but great. Im just curious, he doesnt talk to me but he always helping."**

**"Alright doc I'll ask Opie." With that Chibs gave Tara a peck on the cheeck and head towards the club house while Tara continued to push Abel in the swing not noticing that since she started her conversation with Chibs Happy had come out and checked on her twice.**


	2. Chapter 2 Friend or Foe?

**AN: Im sorry for my Filip miss spelling. I was more focused on doing something ok to read then my spelling but also please understand when it comes to grammer mistakes like DIDNT instead of DIDN'T please forgive me I'm typing while my two year old climbs all over me lol . will do better... i hope :)**

**Also Thank You for all the reviews, the only thing I'm gonna give away is that Tara and Jax stay together in this story. I'm team TARA 100% and Team Jax and Tara 99%**

**And last I'm sorry for any mess ups in time frames. I'm trying to keep track of the time that im letting pass but I might slip up once or twice.**

**And Final I'm willing to answer most review questions so if you have them either review or inbox them. **

**Chapter 2**

Today was the day Fiona and and Keriann arrived, Chibs was like a kid in a candy story happy. Tara had spent the last two days cleaning up her dads house with the help of all the guys. Since Chibs lived at the club house Tara suggested he stay at her dads while his family visited, the club house was no place to make Keriann stay, visit yes but have to sleep, no way. Along with cleaning and preparing the house Tara had kept up with TM work during the day and did a few hours each night at the hospital. By the time Monday rolled around she was on her last leg. Rat had dropped her car off at the hospital so she could go straight from there to Fiona. She had to admit she was impressed how hard and fast he worked to get it done, probaly out of fear of Happy.

Tara finished up rounds and had a quick shower then set off to the airport to pick up Fiona and Keriann. Tara had to admit she was pretty nervous, Chibs was quickly becomming a good friend to her but what if his wife didn't like her, what if she was another Gemma, god what if she was worse? Realising she didn't have enough time to pick up Abel from Gemma she decided to call Lyla, when she didn't answer Tara decided to call the club house hoping Lyla was just away from her phone and would be there.

"Hello Teller-Morrow how can I help?"

Tara always loved how friendly and happy chucky sounded "Hey chucky it's Tara is Lyla around?"

"Sorry no she's umm, had work to do."

Tara chuckled to her self she loved how Chucky got shy when talking about Lyla and her job "Ok whose in the shop right now?"

"Pineys here but hes about three Tequila shots in so far, Happys working on a bike in bay four" as he said this Happy walked in "Yo nubs whose on the phone?"

"Tara looking for Lyla"

HAppy took the phone from chucky and told him to get out " I accept that"

"Hey Tara whats up? Car not working?"

"Hey Happy, no the cars fine I'm on my way to pick up Fiona but I won't have time to get Abel was hoping Lyla could do it, do you know if she's comming back soon?"

"I can get him, is he at Gemmas? Do I need to take him to yours or back here?"

"Happy it's fine don't worrie, not like Gemmas going anywhere." Happy still confused Tara, Opie said no one asked Happy to look after her not even Jax so she didn't no what was going on.

"Tara it's fine I'm not doing anything anyways, I'll take the tow truck."

Tara didn't want to be a pain but, Abel had already spent the better part of two days with Gemma " Alright if your sure, then yes he's at Gemmas can you bring him back to the club house please? I wont be long."

"Alright see you later"

As Tara hung up she felt so confused. Why was Happy being so helpful? It's not like they were close, hell she hardly spoke to him even before the guys went into jail. She didn't have time to think about it now Fiona had already called and said they were grabbing their bags and would be out front soon. As tara grew closer to the airport she could feel her self growing nervous. She wasn't sure why but the idea of Fiona scared her, the idea of this woman comming in and treating her like Gemma already does, only being nice and caring when convienent to her. Tara stood outside the airport next to her car lost in her own thoughts when she heard the most friendly of voices shout her name she hardly had time to register it befor she was pulled into a hug "Oh Tara I'm so pleased to meet you Filip has told me so much about you." Not qutie knowing what to do Tara gave a semi hug back replying "Yes he's told me so much about you, how was your flight?"

"Long and BORING, my ipod died half way threw. " Keriann said with a playfull pout.

"I'm sorry, you can plug it in in my car if you like. Now lets get your bags in the car and get you to Filip, don't tell him I said so but I'm pretty sure if he gets anymore excited he might burst." Tara and Fiona both shared a giggle.

On the way to the club house Tara and the girls kept to just general talk, plans for the visit, what Ireland was like, how excited they were to see Chibs, even discussed Taras pregnancie. They were getting along pretty well, but then it happened. Taras phone went off with Gemmas name flashing across the screen and Tara no longer felt happy

"Can you answer that and put it on speaker phone please Fiona" Fiona smiled and did as she was asked. "Hi Gemma everything ok?"

"No everythings not ok. Want to explain to me why Happy picked up my grandson and not you?"

Tara should have been prepared for this but the wrath of Gemma had slipped her mind " Yeah I had to pick up Fiona and Keriann from the airport so I asked Happy to get Abel and take him back to the club house, was gonna have Lyla but she's working." Fiona had not missed the change in Tara she went from happy and confident to what seemed like the behavior of a child preparing for punishment.

"SO you have a member pick up MY grandson and it's not even to take him home, why couldn't you just pick him up after you were done?" Tara rolled her eyes the words "a member" running threw her head. So now members were not good enough or meant to show respect because she was Jax old lady. Tara loved how Gemma changed her opinions to suit her.

Fiona kept an eye on Tara during the conversation noticing Tara seemed like she was holding her tounge with Gemma, like maybe she was holding some feelings back. Fiona loving the chance to piss off Gemma and feeling sorry for Tara decided to speak up Fiona and Gemma might of found common ground in Ireland but Gemma was still Gemma and Fiona new better then to trust her.

"Sorry love it's my fault I wanted to see Abel as soon as I got to the club house, Tara promised she would make it happen."

Tara waited for a bitter reply and was shocked when she heard Gemma reply "Oh Fiona, I forgot you were comming to visit. Well next time I would appreciate a heads up, I didn't have his stuff together but we can talk later Tara. Gemma said bitterly "Enjoy your visit girls." with that Gemma hung up and Tara left out a breath of relief

"So love you want to explain to me why the Queen is angry with you over something so silly?"

"It's nothing new, I'm use to it."

"mmm hmmm" Fiona decided to leave the subject...for now "I wasn't lying I cant wait to get my hands on that boy of yours" Fiona said trying to lighten the moment.

Finally The girls arrived at TM and by the looks of it Chibs and Opie had only just got back as well. Chibs was still sat on his bike in full gear. When he spotted the car Chibs started to get up and before he could even get out of his helmet, hell the car hadn't even stopped fully before Fiona was in his arms, with Kariann close behind. The sight in front of her made Tara smile, but it also made her miss Jax. She only got to see him every two weeks. He was aloud two visits a week one was always for club business and the other was rotated between Gemma and herself. Gemma managed to get the judge to agree to one visit a week to the jail. Gemma did always offer Tara to go with her but Tara didnt think her and her hormones could sit by watching Gemma be mommy of the year while knowing what she knew.

Everything at the clubhouse was so nice for Fiona and Kerianns first day. No crow eaters in site just the club and close friends, after an hour Lyla even showed up. Chucky was serving food, the prospects were taking care of the bar, Abel was being passed around, well when Keriann would let go of him and everyone was having light conversation all around the club house. Tara sat on a seat by the pool table watching Piney hand Kozik his ass in pool just trying to keep her eyes open. She wasn't sure how long she was sat there for before happy walked over to her

"Hey Tara why don't you go lay down in the back, I've taken over Jax old room but I swear it's clean."

"Oh its fine I'm gonna be going soon anyways."

"Don't be silly Tara you can hardly stay awake, no way you can drive when you're this tired. Go in the back and lay down I'll wake you in an hour then you can go."

"What about Abel?"

Happy gave a small laugh "I'm sure he will be fine, between Kerriann and Lyla I don't even think you will be getting him back anytime soon anyways."

Tara looked at the girls with a smile on her face "Alright you have a point. I'll go, wake me in an hour." And Tara headed into the back for a quick nap. Tara was asleep before she even got her head down.

The sun light shinning threw the window is what woke a confused Tara. Took about a minute for her to realise Abel was not near her, he slept in her room every night since Jax had been in jail. She quickly looked at the clock and noticed it was 10:00am. Tara flew out of bed and into the bar area. Piney noticed a scared to death looking Tara

" OH OH sweet heart where's the fire?"

"ABEL, WHERE IS ABEL? WHY DIDN'T HAPPY WAKE ME LAST NIGHT?!"

Lyla was outside having a cigerate when she heard the angry tone of Tara and decided she best go inside "Hey doll, first Abel is fine, he's out front playing with Kenny. Second I had Abel last night in Opies room."

Tara calming down a little bit decided she needed more information "Ok Thank you. But can I ask why?"

"We all noticed how tired you have been and how hard you have been working to help everyone out so when you went to bed last night Opie figured since the kids were with Mary for the night we could stay here and keep Abel in our room. If I'm being honest I think it was just an excuse to be able to drink more" Lyla said with a chuckle "I went back and got you some clothes along with Abel. Hap said you were working in the shop today so why not let you just sleep here."

Tara listening to Lyla speak wasn't sure if it was the thoughtfulness of everyone or her hormones but could feel herself tearing up "Wow thank you Lyla, I can't believe you did that for me"

"Anytime, you know you need to slow down, you do remember your pregnate and a mom of a almost one year old right?"

"Yeah I know, but thank you. I'm gonna go shower and change now before one of those guys mess ups my office."

**WEEK LATER**

"Tara love, you fancy some lunch? Filip has some club business to take care of and Kerriann is taking Opies daughter shopping."

Tara took a look at the desk in front of her and then to her stomach she was about 4 months pregnate now and showing slightly "God yes! I'm starving. But I need to drop some stuff of to Gemma is that ok?"

"Yeah love that's fine."

The two woman arrived at Gemmas about thirty minutes later and Fiona didn't miss the look of dread on Taras face as she knocked the door.

"Hey Gemma here's the insurance paper you asked to look over. I'll come by tonight to pick it up." Tara tried to turn and leave but of corse she was stopped by Gemma " Hold on there baby what's the rush? and where is my grandson? Oh hi Fiona, want to come in for a quick coffee?"

"Hi Gemma, how are you? I think Abel's with Rat today, so me and Tara off for lunch, but coffee next time, maybe. Should we go Tara?"

"Rat?" Gemma said with a tone that Tara new a little to well. "Why on earth is a prospect watching my grandson, If you wanted time away you know I would have him."

Tara feeling like she was being put in the middle of a pissing contest spoke up but almost in a tone you would hear from a small child who was in trouble. "Ummm well, Rat had his neice today and she's about Abels age so he asked if he could take him for a few hours, figured since I had a doctors apointment what could it hurt?"

"You had a doctors appointment, why didn't you or Jax tell me?"

"Sorry, must have slipped my mind, wasn't a big deal. Margret just agreed to get me in so I could take a scan photo to Jax the next time I went to visit. We really should be going though, Abel's due back soon, and I'm starving."

"Well come inside I'll make lunch for all of us."

Tara really didn't want to do this and so far Fiona had been nothing but nice, constantly thanking her for the use of her dads house and she new Fiona wasn't a gemma fan but Tara wasn't good at saying no to Gemma. She use to be but with Jax in jail she had fears of what lies Gemma might tell him to get her way. Thankfully before Tara could speak Fiona did

"Maybe next time love but we also have to pick up food for the guys, and the orders are already in."

Gemma said nothing just gave a force smile and shut the door. Tara new this was all gonna be bad for her in the long run but right now she was hungry so Gemmas feeling could wait.

Fiona and Tara sat across each other at the dinner finishing up lunch "So what should we get the guys?"

"Oh love I was lying, chucky can feed them. Maybe you want to tell me why everytime you have Gemma contact you go about three shades whiter and act like a five year old whose been caught with their hand in the cookie jar? I know she can be a bit much" Fiona said with an evil smile "But she's all talk."

"I don't no, she might be a bit more bite then you think"

Fiona could since the concern in Taras voice "Listen love I know we have just met and you don't know me very well but for 1. You know I'm no fan of Gemma so anything you say is safe. 2. You have done so much for me and my Keriann since we been here and Filip tells me you have stepped up for the club and him alot in the last month but I know what it's like to have no one to talk to who understands, I'm here for you, it's the least I could do."

Fiona was right Tara didn't know her very well but something inside Tara told her Fiona was a good woman, someone she could trust. "You have to swear not even Filip finds out about this, at least not yet."

Fiona nodded and Tara took a deep breath ready to spill the huge weight that had been placed on her a month ago...

Was this gonna be a bad idea or the help she had been hoping for?


	3. Chapter 3 What do you do with the truth?

**Chapter 3**

**AN Hope you all enjoy this chapter. Please let me know if you like how I did this chapter or instead of flashback would you prefer to read about the conversations as they happened? In my head this story is all Tara point a view and only little bits of other points of views but if you want more character content please let me know so i can work in changes. Please review I want to make sure you are all still interested. I promise if you stick with me drama is about to unfold. Also keep in mind im not sticking with SOA story line other then jail and being pregnant and past things everything from here on out is all me. **

"Chibs she needs support now, help, shown why the club is good to have around. Do you really think your wife is the best for that job?" Gemma was furious with the new friendship she discovered and she was damned if she was gonna let it continue.

"Gem you know I love you but I am not coming between you and my wife. Taras a big girl she can chose her own friends." Chibs was getting angry, Gemma had been on the phone to him for the last 15 minutes yelling about his wife. Chibs knew better then to get in the middle but a part of him wanted to stand up for his wife but it was better in the long run to just let them figure it out for themselves. Fiona had been nothing but nice to Tara and the club he thought they might become good friends, it's what he was hoping for. Maybe if she had a friend Fiona and Kerriann would consider staying in Charming.

"She might be a big girl but she is a hormonal woman raising a child thats' not hers and pregnant with another why her man is in jail. Not to include the fact shes always been half out with the club even since she was sixteen."

"Gemma I'm not getting into this with you. Talk to Opie or Piney they are like her family, hell talk to Happy he's been on protective duties as of late. But I'm not having this conversation with you." Truth be told Chibs was glad when Tara left for collage Fiona was more then an old lady she had a business degree under her belt that she used regularly, it was good Tara didn't want to be defined as Jax Tellers old lady.

"Happy? Really? Whose idea was that?" she said bitterly

"Know ones I guess they are friends."

"He knows she's with his VP right?"

"Gem I don't think it's like that it's more..." before he could finish Gemma cut him off.

"Yeah ok well I got to go I'll speak to you later."

Chibs was so confused he didn't no what just happened but he was glad to be done with that conversation. Chibs loved Gemma and always would she was family but since Tara had stepped up he started to look at role of Queen a little different. Tara wasn't Gemma and maybe that's what the club and a president needed.

Meanwhile...

Tara thought it was best not to have a conversation in such a public place. News like she new would spread like the flu in Charming, so she took Fiona to one of her and Jax favorite places. It wasn't much just a private spot of grass and trees near Charming boarder they had been going to since they were sixteen, she even brought Abel since Jax had been in jail.

"Ok love this must be big if you make me come out to the middle of know where just to tell me. You're not planning on trying to whack me after are you?" Fiona said with laughter in her voice, she could tell Tara was feeling it and just wanted to make what ever wrong feel a little better.

Tara laughed nervously as she kept her head down and eyes on her hands which sat on her lap squeezed so tight her knuckles where going white. "How much do you know about John Teller and Maureen Ashby?"

"I know what most know, they hooked up while he was with Gemma and had Trinity together. You are aware this isn't a secret anymore right?"

"Yes I know that. How much do you know about Gemma and Clay?"

"Tara love you look scared not horror movie scared but I'm gonna die for sharing this scared so why don't we just get to the point?"

Tara loved that Fiona could be so blunt but instead of coming off as a bitch she came off as caring and loving " Alright here it goes" With a deep breath Tara explained what she found. Fiona just listened with a shocked expression across her face.

"Are you telling me you believe Gemma and Clay had John Murdered?"

"I don't know if murdered is the word I'd use but I do believe they messed with his bike and waited for a crash to happen. And now I know this information I have so many questions."

"What questions, other then how could Gemma be so heartless?"

"Would Clay do the same if Jax kept trying to get the club legal? Would Gemma help? What will she push my boys to do? Am I strong enough to protect my boys? There are so many questions but my bigest fear is how do I not turn into Gemma when Jax becomes president, and do I tell Jax?" By this point Tara was near sobbing

"Oh love I've heard how Filip speaks of you, you're deffinatley strong enough and your love for helping others is what's gonna keep you from becoming Gemma. As for Jax I think he needs to know if for know other reason the to protect him self from his fathers fate."

Tara didn't know how to reply. She was not use to someone wanting her to pick what was best over the club. Fiona was like no old lady she had ever met before.

"What if the truth scares him into following Clay? The club will never get legit, he could die or go back to jail."

" I've spoken to Filip I don't think Jax will ever stop trying to get the guys out of guns. Tara I know it's not something most people would do and I understand if you say no but, your old man is in jail and he expects you to handle things on the outside. him knowing this information right now while inside with Clay may not be for the best so maybe you should take this to the club yourself. Let them decide when Jax finds out. You know Piney will be on your side. I didn't know John well but I know Piney was his best and most loyal friend, everyone says so."

"I cant go to the club what if they chose not to tell Jax, what if they tell Gemma, she has those men wrapped around her finger." Tara was panicking now what if Fiona went to the club? What if she got hurt because of her information.

"Ok love calm down, we wont say anything yet. This will stay between me and you till you decide what to do. Now why don't I drive home and you rest, clear your mind. So much stress is bad for the baby."

Tara focused on the road as they drove back to the club house with so many things running threw her head. her biggest concern being Jax and his fate. If he pushes for no guns Clay might kill him like he did JT but if he chose to follow Clay for safety he could still end up dead. She must have gotten lost in her thoughts because Tara hardly noticed them arrive back at TM.

"Hey Tara, shouldn't you be at Stockton?"

"Oh hi Phil no today is Gemmas visit with Jax I go next week. I'm actually here for Abel is is Rat back?"

"Yeah they got back about an hour ago but Rat was sent out on a tow so Happy took Abel back to your house, said he would stay till you got home."

"Ok thanks." Tara thought it was odd Happy took him since Kerriann said she would take him if he got back before she did but either way she needed to see her baby "Thank you for today Fiona it means a lot, maybe we can talk more later?"

"Of course love, as long as you give that sweet boy a kiss for me. Now if you don't mind I have a missing husband around here somewhere." she said with a smile as she turned to walk away and find Chibs.

It didn't take long for Tara to get home and she was greeted to a giggling Abel being fed from a soft looking Happy. "Hey guys! What you doing?"

"He just ate to yogurts and I was about to make him a milk, did you have a good lunch?"

"I did thanks. How come you have Abel?"

"Oh Kerriann had him but he was getting cranky so I thought being at home might settle him a bit, Sorry if that wasn't ok." Happy almost looked worried as he finished his sentence

" No it's fine. I'll make his bottle, could u wipe his hands?" Tara couldn't believe the Tacoma Killer was feeding her son and being so sweet. "Hey Hap do you mind if I ask you a question?"

Happy felt worried but nodded anyways

"Not that I don't appreciate it, I mean a lot but why are you helping so much? You hardly speak to me but your always giving help in some way."

"Umm I don't really no what to say. My mom was a single parent and I know how hard it was for her and she just had me to worrie about, you got so much going on I don't know how you do it. I know how woman are treated in this life but your not a normal old lady, you help all of us so much while still being a doctor and mother. And if I'm honest I know Jax tells you club business yet you never treat me like I've done horrible things. You trust me with your son, you always treat me like I'm just another one of the guys. I'm not really use to that except from my mom." Happy says with a smile "Woman either just want to fuck me because I'm a member or they hear stories and run away screaming."

"Hap that's really sweet and to be honest some days I don't even know how I manage. I feel silly, this whole time I thought you didn't even like me, hell I asked Filip if you were put on baby sitting duties."

Happy couldn't help but laugh "I was worried if you actually got to know me to much you would start to think bad things and you would treat me different. I was an only child and my moms dying so it was nice to have someone who I could think of like a sister. Plus Jax always been a good friend. I know how gay of me."

"Happy that's not gay that's really nice and you are my family. I don't have close family, Jax and this club is all I have. It took me along time to realize that I had family in the club but Phil and Rat took it upon them selves to check up on me after Abel was taken and me and Jax had that falling out. Kozik and Tig watched me like a hawk when you all went to Ireland and felt like shit when I was taken and now well most the guys are gone and we've all stepped up to help each other. We might be a crazy family but were all family."

"Thanks Tara that means a lot."

"No problem, you want to stay for pizza and beer?"

"I don't no know Gemma popped by earlier seemed pissed I was here, don't want to upset anyone by being around."

"what you mean Gemma was here?"

"She came by before she went to Stockton, I guess she wanted to pick up some scan photo for Jax. She saw me here with Abel and she didn't seem to happy about it. Kind of worried don't want Jax being mad to."

"What did she say?"

"Just asked where you were, asked where the photo was, I didn't know but she found it, said she would give it to Jax, then asked why I had Abel and how much time I had been spending at your house."

"That bitch!"

"Tara whats up?"

"Nothing good I can tell you that much, would you be able to stay with Abel I need to run out."

"Yeah ok. you sure your ok?"

"Yeah I'm good, Just order pizza I wont be long. You know where everything is." Tara grabbed her keys and stormed out the house.

Tara was furious. How dare Gemma think she had the right to take that photo to Jax. It was their baby not hers. And Tara just knew this Happy thing was gonna bite her in the ass especially if Gemma had issues with it. Tara knew she had time to get to Stockton before Gemma was due to go in with Jax, Gemma always like to be there early because Clay did his club meeting before she went in with Jax and Gemma always felt like she had the right to know the latest club news. Not that they gave her much info Piney always said it was Clay's job to keep her updated not theirs. Tara knew if Gemma found out she new more about what was going on in the club now she would pop her top.

Tara had made it just in time Gemma was about to go threw her security check as Tara walked threw the prison doors. "Tara what are you doing here?"

"Just came for the scan photo if you don't mind." Tara said her words filled with rage and no concern for Gemma.

"Just thought you would want Jax to get it as soon as possible."

"Well, actually I don't, I'd like to give it to him myself on MY visit."

You could feel the anger building up in Gemma, the tension getting strong but Gemma handed over the photo with no fight. Tara new that when Gemma didn't fight it meant something worse was about to come but she didn't have time to think about it she wanted to leave before Jax saw her threw the glass and thought she was here to see him. Pissing off Gemma was one thing but upsetting Jax was another.

A FEW DAYS LATER

Phone calls with Jax had been short and mostly about Abel and how the baby was doing, Tara only figured this had to do with his visit from Gemma. Tara was spending the day at TM she had done three days at the hospital and somehow in that time the guys managed to mess up all her paper work. It was about half way threw the day and Tara was doing paper work while Abel sat in his bouncer playing with toys next to her. "Hey Tara can we have a minute?"

"Yeah of course guys what's going on? Have you seen Jax? Is he ok?" Tara was worried thier tone seemed like something bad had happened.

"Doc he's fine, I promise but we do need to discuss something with you."

"Club or personal?"

Opie spoke first feeling so bad for doubting someone he thought of as a sister "Both. I'm gonna get straight to the point because I know you don't like to beat around the bush." Opie lowered his head not wanting to ask his next question "Are you sleeping with Happy and and are you having Jax baby?"

"WHAT!? I'M SORRY DID YOU REALLY JUST FUCKING ASK ME THAT?!" Tara was beyond angry, how dare these bastards think she would cheat. Abel had started crying but Tara was to angry to focus so she yelled for Happy who had seem to get closer to the office as he heard her shout at Opie and chibs "Hap!"

Happy shot in like a rocket, since there conversation a few days ago Happy had started talking more with Tara and didn't care if people found it weird he was friends with a chick. "Yeah Tara whats wrong?"

"Could you take Abel into the club house and ask Phil or Rat to watch him for a few then come back?"

Happy was confused but didn't want to question her Tara seemed Angry and almost hurt so he just did as she asked.

"Doc you sure you want him in here for this?"

"YES FILIP I'M SURE!"

The guys had never seen her so angry. Opie felt like maybe he should have taken his time with this one. Tara said nothing till Happy returned, it was the longest two minutes of all their lives.

"Ok I'm here what's wrong?"

"Well it seems I'm pregnant with your baby and were fucking! Did you know?"

Happy was so shocked he had no words "Tara that is not what were saying we just need to ask."

"Really Opie you just NEED to ask? Does Jax think this? Where he get this idea from?

"I guess Gemma visited last week and said a few things Jax is just worried. He's in jail Tara he's scared to lose you" Chibs stayed calm while talking hoping to keep her calm.

"That MURDEROUS BITCH! She has nothing better to do then to mess with my family, why not just kill me to!"

all three guys looked at each other as Chibs stood up "Doc what are you talking about?"

"Nothing. You can inform Jax my legs are tightly closed until he is home and possibly longer, and if he ever questions being a father again ill castrate him myself. As for Happy and me there is nothing going on but a friendship and one that I will continue to keep no matter what certain mothers have to say about it! Now Filip where is your wife?"

Opie chuckled a little at Tara and her bluntness, Chibs was more concerned by her earlier outburst and Happy was just happy to know she thought of him as a friend but he was gonna have to straighten this out with Jax for sure. "She's at the house."

"Thank you. Filip Kerriann is due here soon I was gonna pay her to help with paper work, tell her to have Abel for a bit instead and I'll pay her later please." Before anyone could answer Tara left the office and headed to her car as she sped out of the lot all three men looked at each other but Opie was the first to speak " I've know Tara along time and I know what she does to girls who try to come between her and Jax, this is gonna be bad."

As Tara drove to Chibs and Fionas Temporary house the anger grew stronger. How dare Gemma go straight to Jax with lies and theory's and not come to Tara first. Wasn't Gemma always the one who said the guys don't need to worrie about outside life when they are on the inside.

Fiona was making a cake for dinner when she heard banging on the front door "Hey love whats wr..." Tara cut her off before she could even finish her sentence "Want to help me bring down the Queen?"

FLASH BACK

"Hey ma."

"Hi baby. You ok?"

"Yes mom I'm fine well for being in here. You said we needed to talk whats wrong?"

"It's Tara."

"TARA? WHATS WRONG? IS SHE OK? IS IT THE BABY?"

"Baby calm down she's fine and so are the kids but I'm worried, did you guys ever discuss the prison clause?"

Jax was shocked to hear his mom ask this. No they never talked about it Tara wasn't like that. "No mom we didn't it wasn't an issue for us. Tara doesn't cheat and who am I gonna have sex with? What is this all about?"

"Found out Happys been around alot with Tara and Abel"

"Yeah Opie said he's been helping out. Whats wrong with that?"

"The other day she had Happy pick Abel up from me so he could watch him for a bit, and then today I went to get you the scan photo and he was at your house with Abel, Tara wasn't even there."

"You brought a scan photo?"

"I did until Tara showed up as I was coming in here and asked for it back.'

"What why would she do that?"

"I don't know but she has been spending a lot of time with Fiona and we all know how Fiona feels about the life and come on baby Tara has never been fully in when it came to the club."

Jax couldn't believe what he was hearing. His mom was right Tara didn't use to be full in but that was because he kept secrets, since he started telling her the truth she seemed more ok with everything, well more understanding at least. Hell she was helping him research legit business for the guys "The guys said she's been great really stepped up and helped in so many ways."

"You mean at TM and the club house? Where Happy works and sleeps?"

"Mom what are you getting at?"

"Maybe this friendship or what ever with Happy is a bad idea along with Fiona and her spending to much time together, you know Fiona is probably brain washing her."

"Mom I'll handle it ok. I'm sure it just seems bad because your only around a little bit."

"Alright baby but handle this. Jax Tellers old lady running around on him is not good for the Samcro image."

Of course the Image "Alright mom I'll handle it. Now I Love you I'll call you later."

"Alright bye baby. Tell Clay and the guys I love them."

Jax walked back to his cell sure this was all lies but after four hours of thinking it over, all the ways he had hurt Tara, How she left him and the club before, why she didn't want him to have the scan photo his head started to spin. Would she cheat, could he trust Happy?


	4. Chapter 4 Seeing Tara in new light

Chapter 4

Today was Tara's visitation with Jax it was also the day the empire came crumbling down. Fiona and Tara had spent the last three days since Gemmas visit with Jax reading every letter John had written even a couple of phone calls made to Maureen for more information. There was no way in hell Tara was gonna let Gemma take Jax away from her again. She did it when they were nineteen and Jax agreed to move to Chicago with her. Gemma used the loss of Thomas and J.T to guilt him into staying and now to find out Gemma is the reason J.T was gone. Tara knew she could play this information anyway she wanted but she wasn't Gemma she would not lie to the man she loved, she would not put her children in danger so telling Jax before anyone else was her only option. Fiona thought it was risky with him being in jail with Clay but Tara knew she could keep Jax focused. Make him realize this was his way to be president and get the club legit. Tara had taken today off from the hospital and put Kerriann in charge of phones at TM. Tara loved Kerriann being around, loved that she didn't want to be an old lady she actually wanted to be a Doctor and make her dad proud so Tara thought it was sweet when Kerriann would stick to her like glue. Fiona and Filip had even thanked her for being so great with their daughter, they were always concerned Kerriann was getting to be to much for Tara but she loved the company and the help, hell Kerriann practically moved in with Tara during the last few weeks.

"Hey Ker you OK today? I'm about to head out."

"Yes Tara I'm fine for the last time. Oh don't forget this mum said you need it for your visit with Jax."

"Oh thank you. OK so I'm going Lyla has Abel and said to call her if you needed a ride home. Your mom and dad are out for a bit but Piney is inside, Opie's due back soon and I'm sure happy and Kozik will be around threw out the day. Please tell Kozik to finish the brakes on the dodge before I shuv them up his ass."

Kerriann had to laugh "I will now will you please leave before Jax calls and wonders why your late."

Tara new she was over thinking leaving Kerriann but truthfully she was just worried about her visit with Jax. They still had not spoken about the Happy situation but today everything would be laid out on the table.

The drive to Stockton wasn't long but today it seemed like it took days. Tara had to be about 20 minutes from Stockton when a black SUV came out of know where and t-boned her. Tara's car spun around, glass shattering and all she saw was black.

Jax sat at the visitation tables waiting for Tara but she was already twenty minutes late and this wasn't like her normally she was waiting on him. "Hey Jeff can you call my old lady? She shoudl be here by now." Thankfully the guard on dutie was a friend of the club.

"I can take you back to the phones and you can call but If she isn't here in ten minutes I cant let her in."

"Alright, well let me just go call please."

Jax went back to the pay phones he tried Tara's phone and got nothing, tried the house and again nothing. He figured he was running out of time to call so he would call the club house and have one of them figure out where she was.

"Hello Teller-Morrow Kerriann speaking."

"Hey Ker it's Jax. Have you seen Tara?"

"Yeah she left a while ago to come see you, she's not there?"

"No and it's not like her to be late. I tried the house and her cell but she not picking up can you get someone to track her down?"

"Yeah no problem I'll get someone to call you as soon as we find her. Try not to worrie to much."

"Alright thanks." Yeah try not to worrie Jax thought. Every bad thing that could happen was already running threw his head. He would kill if someone hurt her again.

Kerriann was freaking out she didn't know the full details but she over heard a few things and knew today was a big deal for Tara so where the hell could she be. As she sat there trying to figure out what to do she saw her parents roll in on her da bike. " DA DA DA SOMETHINGS WRONG!"

"Whoa calm down sweet heart what happened?"

"Mum, Tara never made it to Jax today and he can't get a hold of her. I tried her phone there was no answer."

"Ok Ker lets go inside and talk to the guys, don't worrie I'm sure she is fine." Chibs was trying to keep calm for his girls but since Abel and her being taken he went to the worse case in his head.

"OI FELLAS CHURCH NOW! KERRIANNA AND FIONA ARE JOINING PROSPECTS TOO."

All the guys were standing around the bar and just looked at each other confused but Fiona's fear was all over her face so they decided not to question it.

"Ok Chibs what's going on?" Opie asked hoping for some mild mad news.

Chibs pointed to his daughter who nodded and began to speak "Jax just called said Tara never made it to Stockton and no one can reach her."

Piney slammed his hands on the table "Why the hell was she going to Stockton alone?!"

"POPS!" Opie shouted hoping to calm his father "She asked to go alone said she had some stuff to discuss with Jax and need time to prepare. Figured it was whatever need to be fixed from his visit with Gemma."

"Sometimes son I just want to punch you in the face. Alright I'm going to the hospital maybe she got called into surgery and forgot the time, Happy, you and Rat take drive to Stockton, Tara normally takes the back way she likes the peace. Maybe she broke down and her phone died. Son call Lyla make sure her and Abel are ok. Fiona and Kerriann you mind going to her house in case she goes there. Everyone else stay here and get work done, if this is just something silly she will be pissed if we fall behind after she got the garage back on track."

"Yeah Kozik Tara did say if you don't finish the Dodge she gonna shuv those brakes up your ass." Kozik gave her a side ways glance and Kerriann raised her hands in the air and shrugged her shoulders "Just a warning." Kerriann was trying to stay positive but she felt like something bad had happened Tara and her were growing closer and she knew Tara had been wanting to see Jax so bad there was no way she would miss today.

Rat and Happy decide to take the tow truck in case Tara had broken down. When they got stopped by traffic and saw the flashing lights both Happy and Rat felt their stomachs drop. Both men jumped out of the truck and ran to the scene that was about ten cars in front of them, when they came face to face with a bloody Tara being placed on a stretcher.

Happy tried to push his way threw but was stopped by a officer "Hey man I'm family, what happened?"

"You know this young woman?"

"YES! YES! She's my sister her name is Dr. Tara Knowles. Now what happened? Can I go with her. You have to take her to St. Thomas."

"OK calm down. She was hit by a car, she stable for now. Is St. Thomas where she works?"

"Yes it is. Also she's four maybe five months pregnant. Now can I come with you?"

"Alright I guess but we have to leave now."

"RAT! call Piney tell him what happened, tell him to inform Margret Murphy. Shes the boss I guess, Tara says they are close and then get your ass to St. Thomas."

As Rat ran off to do what he was ordered Happy jumped in the back of the ambulance trying to stay out of the way, he noticed Tara's bag and picked it up figuring no way he could help least he could do was hold her bag "We found that next to her in that car we were gonna bring it with in hopes of finding I.D" The EMT looked at Happy sensing he didn't really know what to do.

As soon as they arrived at St. Thomas they were greeted by Margret Murphy and a line of doctors along with the entire Samcro family at least the ones on the outside. Tara was rushed passed the whole club and straight up to surgery. Lyla blocked Abels face as he yelled Mommy. Everyone noticed Tara's hand reach for her son as she heard his voice. Before Margret rushed upstairs with them she informed the club the fact she responded to Abel was a good sign and she would be back down with an update as soon as she could.

"Hap what happened?" Opie was the first to speak

"I don't know I got there and they were loading her up I guess a car smashed into her. Guy died on impact, least that's what was said in the ambulance."

All the girls had tears in their eyes. Lyla held on to Abel for dear life, she and Tara became best friends while the guys were in Ireland, did everything together, helped each other with the kids, Lyla even went to Tara for advice a lot and she knew Tara would at least find peace in the fact Abel was safe. "I called Gemma told her what happened she wants Abel brought to hers."

Fiona went from sobbing to angry in 10 seconds "NO!"

"Honey someone needs to watch him and Lyla has to work."

"Tara would not want that trust me. Me and Kerriann will take shifts. Besides Kerriann practically lives at Tara's and Abel will feel better at his own house while he is away from his mum."

Lyla knew Fiona was right, she didn't know what had happened but Tara was distant from Gemma which was weird because she thought they were growing so close for a while, but she did not want to be the one to tell Gemma that Abel wasn't coming over

"Umm not to sound like a pussy but would someone else be willing to inform Gemma of the new plan?"

"No worries love I'll call her, It would be my pleasure. Filip your phone please?" Fiona still disliked Gemma for her hand in convincing Chibs to stay in Charming but with this new information Fiona held nothing but hate for the woman.

Chibs new this was gonna be bad but he did as his wife requested right now Tara and that baby were all that mattered. As Fiona walked away Chibs shook his head looking at the club "Ahh Shit, prepare for war boys."

Piney spoke up "He's right fellas Gemma is not gonna take this easy so we need to decide right now, club vote or mutual agreement I don't care we either support Tara's wishes or we Stay out of it."

Happy spoke first "Look I know I've been nomad so I don't have the strong bong with Gemma like you all do but angry Tara or happy Tara I'm backing what she wants. She won't talk about it but I get the feeling something is going on with them, and right now Tara is the one hurt, the one who has pulled 14 hour shifts at the hospital then came to TM because none of us like opening up at 9:00am and she is Abel's mom."

The guys said nothing but nodded. They all new it was true and they all felt the change. Gemma was queen and she liked that power liked feeling like mama bear but since she had been on house arrest the club realized they missed her but they didn't need her. Tara had taken on Mama bear role. The club house was clean and even bringing in money since Tara decided to open up the bar for lunch and beer during the days, she even put Chucky in charge and gave a few of the crow eaters jobs. Most of them called her crazy but with in a week the club was seeing profit. They still had the weekend blow outs but during the week it was business, the guys couldn't believe the money they were bringing in legally. Tara even made all the guys have medicals and would come patch them up anytime of the night, though they tried not to call in the middle of the night in less it was life threatening. Slowly the guys were seeing the benefit of Tara being around and felt like she wasn't only good for jax but for them. Some of them even found them selves just showing up to Tara's for dinner and talks.

"Alright then we agree until Tara says otherwise Abel stays with Fiona. Also know one calls Jax till we can actually tell him how she is doing. Now I think the cop on scene is talking to Hale and Unser so Rat go find out where they are taking her car see if we can save it? Kozik go back to the shop your in charge. Chibs take your girls and the baby home so Abel can be settled. I'm staying here till there is news and I'm guessing you three idiots are to?" Looking towards Opie, Phil and Happy

"Bet your ass old man. Lyla will you go with Fiona just to make sure Kerriann knows where everything is and has all the numbers?"

"Of course baby. I'll also grab some stuff for Tara so she can be comfortable we don't know how long she going to be here."

"Hey Lyla make sure you grab Jax pillow, It will be the odd pillow case on the bed, she hasn't changed it since he left and she can't sleep with out it."

"Alright Hap will do. Call me if you get any news." Lyla said pointing a finger at all of them.

**MEAN WHILE**

"How dare you say he is not her son!" Fiona and Gemma had been going rounds on the phone for the past ten minutes. Gemma was less then OK with Abel not going to her house.

"She has no hold over him and like hell will I let some random gash watch my grandson!"

"Some random gash You are joking right? You know what Gemma I'm done fighting with you. I will be having Abel until Tara is better and if you try to stop me then I will let everyone know the truth about John Teller. Think on that for a while." Fiona hung up the phone and quickly noticed her husband standing next to her "Filip I was just coming to find you" She said hoping he had not heard to much.

"Fi what truth?"

"Filip now is not the time and it's not my secret to tell, please just leave it for now."

Chibs new secrets were bad but he trusted his wife so for now he was going to drop it, but only for now.

Tara had been in hospital for few days now and had been put into a induced coma so her body could rest. The baby seemed to be doing OK and Tara was going to make it but that didn't stop the guys from each taking shifts next to her bed. Kerriann was staying with Abel full time, she wouldn't leave Abel's side. Jax had been notified and gave the OK for Kerriann to keep Abel, he knew Tara trusted her and he was pissed off when Fiona informed him of his mother saying Abel wasn't Tara's. After hearing that and about the accident he knew it was time to get the adoption papers signed so he asked Lyla and Fiona to take care of that. Jax figured Lyla could relate to Wendy on the drug level and single mom thing and when that didn't work Fiona could go all IRA on her ass.

Margret Murphy had surprised all the guys with how kind she was being. They all knew she did not approve of the life but none the less she updated each of them, made sure they had a cot to sleep on and that they never got kicked out of her room.

Today was Jax visitation with someone from the club to discuss business but all he cared about was Tara so he asked Happy and Fiona to make the visit. Jax greeted Fiona with a hug and Happy with a nod.

"Let's get right to it. How is Tara and the baby?"

"She is fine love" Fiona touched his hand softly trying to offer her support "She's one tough girl. She had a few marks a couple broken ribs and a punctured lung but honestly Jax she is fine and that daughter of yours is tough like her mommy."

"Daughter?"

"Oh god you didn't know? I'm so sorry love Tara probably wanted to tell you."

Jax was shocked he honestly expected a boy he had not even considered a girl. "How did you find out?"

"Ms. Murphy told us when she came to give us an update. She must of thought you guys knew."

Happy knowing why Jax didn't know decided to say something "She was waiting for her visit to give you the photo and tell you, she even made a paper frame for it. It's all in here man. I'm not sure what else is but I saw her put the photo in and this has been in her bag since the accident." Fiona realizing what was in that envelope decided not to say anything Tara wanted him to know and one way or another he was gonna see those letters.

"If I were you love I'd look at that in private." She spoke softly hoping he would take her advice.

"Look Jax I want to explain about me and Tara."

"Dude it's alright Lyla already ripped me a new one. I guess it was just me going crazy from being in here. Honestly Thank you for looking after her."

"You sure bro? I mean I want you to know I would never try anything it's just a friendship but your my VP i'll walk away if you want me to."

"No honestly I trust you both and Tara needs support she's not been threw this jail stuff before."

"Oi love don't under estimate that girl, she's a fighter. You should of seen her temper when Opie and Filip asked about these two" she gave him a soft smile while pointing to happy

"Trust me I don't under estimate her and yes I know that temper very well, kind of glad I missed it to be honest. Also Fi I'm sorry about my mom. I know she's being difficult with this Abel stuff and you two being friends."

"Don't worrie about it, I'm not, and also the other project is being taken care of." They continued to talk about small stuff for the rest of the hour. About the changes Tara made at the club house, and how Abel was doing. Jax was so impressed with his old lady the way she was taking charge and trying to get legit business. Yeah he asked for her help with ideas but here she was pushing some threw and it meant a lot because she had already told him the club either gets out of guns or she was gone she wouldn't watch another child be taken. He worried that she would leave before he got the chance but instead she was helping to not make good on her threat.


	5. Chapter 5 Handling the truth

**AU: Sorry for the long wait been crazy busy and this was a hard chapter to right. For me its like season three, not the best but you need it to continue on. Also Please note Trinity and Jax did not almost sleep together in this stories history but he did sleep with Ima. **

It had been a week since Jax opened the envelope he thought would be full of baby pictures but instead he found a picture of Tara and Abel along with a scan photo and a letter from Tara.

_Jax,_

_I can't keep secrets from you and I wont let anything happen to my family. You wanted a way out and I think I found it. I know I told you I wanted free of charming but I have a new offer. Let me help you get the club clean of guns, get rid of the poison inside the club, and give our children a safe life and I will stay in charming, I will marry you, I will be your partner. In this packet is the truth of your fathers hopes and dreams. I found them the day you went to prison, they were a gift of sorts from Maureen Ashby. If you chose not to read them I will support you but my offer does not change I only stay if you can promise our children are safe. Our son will have choices other then Samcro and our daughter will not grow up to be some crow eater or porn star. I love you and I have loved you since we were sixteen but I can not stand by and be pushed around by your mother anymore. There are so many truths you don't even know. If you chose to read these letters please think of your family and don't act on impulse. We will get threw all of this together no matter how it goes. I love you._

_Always Tara_

Jax must of read the letter twenty times before deciding he had to see what was inside. He skipped breakfast and and lunch and spent his day in his cell reading the words of his father. Growing angrier as the letters went on, he felt sick to know what kind of woman his mother might be. As soon as he finished the letters he new he had to control the urge to jam something into the side of Clays neck so instead he called his lawyer. The club was still using using Rowson but Jax was using Lowen at least when it came to personal stuff. Tara had convinced him that she was more trust worthy while they were trying to put new business together for the club. At this moment he thanked god for his wife being so smart because he just asked Lowen to see if she could get put Jax in isolation or anything where he could be away from Clay until he spoke to Tara at least. Lowen told him she would play on Tara being in hospital and pregnant and she would get him put on suicide watch, wasn't the best idea but this way he would be alone like he wanted.

Today marked seven days in a tiny 8 by 4 cell but it was ok because tomorrow he got out and was able to see Tara. They had taken her out of her coma three days ago and she left word threw Lowan she would be up tomorrow for a visit. Opie had also left word threw Lowen to inform Jax that Gemma was irate when Tara had woken up and also agreed Gemma would not have Abel.

FLASHBACK

"Yes Gemma I'm feeling fine. Why thank you for asking."

"I don't have time for sweet talk, have they informed you that everyone is refusing to bring me my grandson. Fiona has turned all those men against me."

"Gemma, Fiona has done nothing and yes I have been informed. Kerriann is watching Abel. I think it's a great idea this way he is comfortable in his home."

"He has everything he needs here as well and what he doesn't have they could bring over. Now that your awake I assume Abel will be over later?"

"No Gem he won't be. Abel is staying with Kerriann at my house until I get home."

"You can really think she's ok alone with him?"

"You have not been told? She's not alone."

"What is that suppose to mean. You're letting her have guys over. Wow Fionas a wonderful mother." Tara could hear the anger in Gemmas voice and she knew it was just about ot get worse.

"No Gemma it's not a boy, Trinity is in town and staying at mine."

"WHAT! You mean Trinity as in Johns bastard child?!"

"No Trinity as in Jax little sister, she flew in two days ago after Kerriann told her what happened. She has offered to stay and help me for as long as she can. "

"Well you just have it all worked out don't you. Jax is not gonna be ok with her being there. The child John chose over him. This will end badly for you sweety."

Gemma didn't wait for a response instead she hung up and Tara knew that this was just the start of war with the Queen.

When Tara woke up she was greeted with the worried eyes of Opie, Lyla and a sleeping Abel cuddled into her side. "Hey girl your awake." Lyla was the first to notice Tara's open eyes and Opie could feel the re leaf wash over his body. Margret had promised she was fine but until he saw her awake he would not get his hopes up.

"Hey guys. How long you been here?"

"Not long maybe an hour. They said you be up soon and we all new Abel would be your first request and since it was his nap time I thought he could nap with mommy."

"Guys that's so sweet. How's the baby? And Lyla be honest."

"The baby is fine I promise. She's healthy and strong like her mommy. Margret said they just wanted to put you out so your body could rest and heal so it wasn't to much stress on the baby. Least I think that's what she said you two can medical talk later."

"Tara I'm glad your ok but I'm gonna let the rest know, also someone wants to see you but if she's not welcome I'll take her back to the club house."

Tara assumed it was Gemma but she would have to face her sooner or later "Its ok Opie I can deal with a visitor."

Opie walked to the door and gave a little wave and Tara prepared her self for Gemma but instead she saw a young girl with long strawberry blond hair walk in and Tara recognized her straight away from all the pictures Kerriann showed her. "Hi Tara. You ok? I hope it's ok I'm here, I can leave if you want me to." As Trinity rambled on quickly Opie and Lyla slipped out giving the girls some time. No one knew how Tara was gonna take her showing up or Jax for that matter so everyone kept it a secret until Tara woke, figured it best she tell Jax.

"Wow Trinity, when did you get here and not to be rude but why?"

"Kerriann called the day after your accident upset and told me what happened. I don't know I just wanted to be here. Since finding out about Jax and John I've wanted to know more where I come from and who my family is, I guess I thought why not now. I could help and comfort Ker and maybe get to see my nephew again and meet my sister in law. I know this is a bit pushing it and I'll go if that's what you and Jax want."

Tara smiled sensing how nervous she was "Trinity it's fine and really sweet of you. Does Jax know you're here?"

"No. Everyone figured be best coming from me or you. I was actually hoping it could come from you. I don't know if he really wants a sister especially one whose mother was his fathers mistress."

"Don't worrie about him I have a feeling he will be glad to know you're here. Maybe after I'm better we can go visit him."

The girls sat together for a few hours just talking and watching bad movies and eating bad hospital food. Tara Hoped Jax would be ok with this visit. When Thomas died so did a part of Jax and Tara was worried if he didn't get to know his sister now he may never and how would he feel then.

Fiona went by the hospital to see Tara when she knew Tara would be alone. They needed to talk about the letters and quick.

"Hey love how are you feeling?"

"Hi Fiona, oh those flowers are beautiful." Fiona had brought Tara a dozen pink roses packed with daisy's. "Well thank you but they are not from me. Lowan was told to make sure you got these when you woke up."

Tara grabbed the card out of them and her eyes watered up as she read it

_My beautiful girls I'm so glad you're ok and I'm sorry I'm not there. Love you both forever._

Tara didn't know how Jax managed it but she was amazed none the less. "Tara I have something to tell you." Tara new by her tone this was bad so she sat up as straight as she could and prepared herself. "Jax asked me and Happy to see him after your accident, to update him. While we were there Happy gave him a envelope he found in your bag, said he didn't know what is was but new there were photos in there. Now love was that the letters too?"

"OH MY GOD. Yes Fi they were the letters, what am I going to do?"

"Nothing love this is what we wanted, one way or another he was going to see them and before you work your self up let me tell you what I know. I think he read them because Opie got informed by Lowan Jax asked to be put in isolation till you were able to visit, which is probably a good thing now he can't have contact with Clay."

"Fi I need to see him, speak to him, make sure he is thinking clearly. Find Margret I need to see when I can go home."

"Tara you only just woke up."

"I don't care, I need to see him!"

'Alright love calm down, we will figure something out. I'm gonna get Margret and then head out but I'm sure Happy will be by later he's been here every night that you have been asleep. "

"Will you call him and make sure he comes please?"

Fiona simply nodded and left the room she too was worried about Jax but she didn't want Tara to know, plus things with her and Filip were not good right now. He wouldn't let up about her conversation with Gemma and he got worse after Jax went into isolation.

**Present Day**

Tara sat waiting for Jax growing more nervous by the minute. They had yet to speak Lowen had to inform him she would be here. Was he angry at her? Did he hate her for telling him. Was he handling it ok? She didn't know what to expect. Finally after twenty minutes the gates open and Jax appeared looking wonderful at least she thought he did. Jax had shaved his head and Tara thought he just looked beautiful. They hugged until the guard told them to brake it up.

"Baby are you OK? Is the baby OK?"

"Jax I'm fine I promise and our daughter is doing amazing. How are you?"

"I don't know Tara everything is so confusing. Did you get the full two hours?"

"I did. Lowen worked it out. I can have you for the first hour and then I'll leave and come back after a half hour and we can get another hour but it means you only get one visitation day today so Filip gave me club information for you as well."

"Alright baby. How did you get here?"

"My car is totaled so Happy drove me. I know you said Filip or Opie but depending how this went I wanted Happy, he's trust worthy." Tara spoke with a slight smile on her face that got Jax attention.

"What you mean by that?"

"It's nothing to worrie about baby but me and Happy spoke. He doesn't know anything but he knows something has happened with me and Gemma and lets just say Happy's got our back. Well at least mine." Tara said joking

**Flash back**

"Hey sleepy head, how you feeling?"

"Hey Happy I'm good. I Can go home in two days, one if sweet talk Margret."

"That's good Abel wants his mommy. Here I brought you a bacon cheese burger, Jax said it would be your first food request."

"Oh god! Thank you, and hey Thank you for not question Fiona about Abel and Gemma. Piney said you got into it with Gemma about keeping Abel home."

"I guess I kind of did, no big deal."

"Maybe not to you but to me it is. To have someone stand up to her for me, especially one of the guys. It's a big deal."

"Tara what's going on with you guys? Before Ireland you were great, hell during Ireland you called her like twice a day. Then the guys went to jail and you got weird."

'Happy I love our friendship and I trust you with my life and my kids but right now I can't tell you, but I promise when I can I'll tell you myself."

"I get it, but I want you to know I'm not stupid I know Clay is on his way out and I see how Gemma manipulates to get her way. I'll back you no matter what VP's old lady or not your head old lady around here. I don't know how we would have managed with out you so anything you need just ask. "

**Present**

"So what you don't trust the guys?"

"Jax I trust them I don't want to put Filip in that position until I have to, Piney well come on he tried to shoot Clay when he found out about Donna, do you really think anyone could stop him if he found out about J.T as well and then what do we do? And I wont put Opie threw that kind of hurt again not till we have to, J.T might of been your dad but he was as much Opie's, as Piney is yours. Happy I don't know, since you been here we found common ground and he's opened up to me and he will protect this club with his life but he's all for the idea of that being a possibility less and less."

"My old lady and the Tacoma killer best friends, this Isn't gonna be some weird Gemma and Tig friendship is it?"

Tara laughed "Oh god NO, Happy's way hotter." she said with a teasing smile and Jax gave a little growl "Come on baby can we be serious, did you read the stuff Fiona brought?"

Jax tone and body language changed instantly "Yes."

"That's not how I wanted you to get them I swear."

JAx cut Tara off before she could continue "I know babe and I'm not mad. I'm glad you didn't keep that stuff from me. I was so messed up after Ireland finding out about Trinity and my dads other life, I hated him and I hated my self for hating him but now I get it. Still think it sucks he left and didn't fight harder for me but I get it, I mean I've met my mother I would of left the country to."

"So what do you want to do with this information?"

"I knew the minute Abel was born I wanted something else for him and when you got pregnant I felt the same way but I figured if they had this life they would at least have each other but and I don't care what you say about woman being equal my daughter is not going to be in this life. And I have almost lost you to many times because of this life."

"What are you saying Jax?"

"I'm saying I want to make this public knowledge, I want the club to know and then Hale."

"Hale?" Tara was more then shocked this was not what she expected but then again what did she expect.

"Baby if were going to make this club something our family can be around then we need to do this the right way. And clearly from what you found Unser can't be trusted I'm also wondering what role Tig played in this, you know he's Clay's lap dog, especially back then. But I need to ask something of you."

"What baby, how can I help?"

"We need a member to bring this to the table, and we need to vote to turn this information over to Hale. So I need you in a big way." Tara looked at him fully intent on doing what was needed to bring Clay and Gemma down. To get revenge for J.T, Donna, hell even Kip. They may not have killed him but the business they chose did. "Tara I need you to give this information to one of the guys, they need to bring it in for a vote and I need you to be the wisdom, so chose someone who is gonna make sure you get a chance to speak. Opie's told me how great you have been with the guys and close you have all been so I need you to use that now."

"Alright baby I will, but I want it to be Happy I tell. I promised when the truth came out I'd tell him myself and I feel like if he knows I'm the most protected I can be with out you."

"OK baby that's fine have him come in on your second hour. I also need you to go to Hale as much as I hate to admit it we know he has a sweet spot for you and maybe coming from you he might be more willing to help."

The hour flew by they discussed a little more about how Jax was feeling, they discussed needing to buy stuff for the baby. Tara informed him the Niners wanted to double the guns order and the Asian had requested the use of some Cara cCra girls again but Lyla promised to organize it but not take part. She was slowly getting out of porn and slowly working more shifts at the club house but Tara had a feeling until Opie walked her down the isle she would not be full out. Eventually the hour was over so Happy took Tara for a quick lunch where he agreed to come speak to Jax wtih her.

...

Happy and Tara were back at the jail when Gemma came in.

"Gemma what are you doing here?"

"It's my week to visit Jax."

"Sorry I've got him for both hours I left you a message." Tara wasn't stupid she knew Gemma had heard her message she just wanted to see what was going on

"I've not checked them, I guess I'll just join you. That's OK right?"

"Sorry Gem Jax want's to see Happy and Me both. You can have next week spot."

Gemma was sure something was going on and it didn't seem like something good but Tara was doing to good a job of not letting anything slip "Ok baby well give him a kiss for me."

"Sure thing."

...

"Hey Hap. Hey baby, I saw my mom what was that about?"

"Just her trying to stick her nose in, don't worrie baby."

"So Hap has Tara informed you what's going on?"

"Nah bro she's been tight lipped, wanted to wait for you."

Jax smiled at his soon to be wife and then focused on Happy "Well Tara will give you the long information later but I just want to run a few things by you."

"Alright bro shoot."

"So I'm sure you noticed Tara working some changes making business for us that won't put us in jail, well I want to continue that 10 folds. Get rid of guns all together. Now to do this Clay needs to step down and I think I have the information that will make that happen. I need you to help though, I wont lie I thought it would be Opie I'd be talking to about this but Tara says if she's helping it you she wants."

"Man I'll protect her and your kids with my life. If it were not for you I'd still be no mad."

"Alright good because she's gonna need protection. Tara will fill you in and it's up to you how much you will help us take Clay and my mom down but if you agree I'm asking you to move into the house till I get outor at least till we know 100% my family is safe."

"I can do that."

Tara cleared her throat 'Umm don't you think I should have some say in this part? Also It might be a bit tight with Happy there baby."

"Tara this is what's best and he can have the baby's room for now she's gonna be in with you for a while anyways."

"Yeah about that, I was gonna tell you after but, so Trinity is here." Tara felt her stomach tighten not knowing how Jax would take this.

"Really?" Tara and Happy both just nodded "WOW that's amazing when did she get here and how come."

Tara explained everything Trinity had told her and held her breath for Jax to reply "Oh man can you bring her in next week?"

Tara felt her self relax and she nodded with a huge smile "Yes baby I can do that, it's been great having her, I really like her. "

The second hour went by quickly with general chat, Happy promising to help anyway he could, Jax asking about club stuff and Tara just enjoying seeing her man look happy considering.

On the way home Tara told Happy everything, left nothing out and like he promised, he agreed to help in anyway he could. Truth be told Happy was sick of the threat of jail and was ready just to settle down. He was even thinking it might be alright to have a baby but he wasn't all the way there on that idea yet. Maybe he would just start with the same girl for a few weeks and see how that went. When they arrived at TM it was getting dark and Happy told Tara this needed to happen now, she wasn't sure if he was right but minus well get it over with. As they entered the club house everyone was there Chibs, Piney, Kozik, Opie, Lyla, all three kids, Kerriann, Trinity, Abel, Fiona plus both rat and Phil.

"Hey Guys" Happy spoke "We need to have church, Jax request and I'm requesting Tara sits in." Everyone looked at each other last time one the woman sat in Tara almost died so they could only imagine what this was about. Yet still no one imagined what they were about to hear.


	6. Chapter 6 Your just deserts

AU: I love you for all offering suggestions and support but I'm on chapter six now it i don't have threw/through down its not going to happen lol. so please keep reading with my grammar mistakes.

**Chapter 6**

Tara sat at the head of the table by force of Opie and she was feeling a little out of place, she was sure this did not happen. No way a normal club would let this happen, but then again since when was Samcro a normal club. All eyes were on her and she could feel the blood rush from her face she grabbed Happy's hand under the table for support. Happy knew she was feeling nervous as he looked around the table. Tara sat at the head of the table with Opie to her left, Chibs next to him, Happy was to her right with Kozik next to him and Piney in his normal spot. The prospects had been told to wait outside. Happy feeling the tight grip Tara had on him started speaking.

"Alright guys so we have some in house business to discuss and I only know a little of the information so Jax has requested that instead of him we let Tara speak. She knows everything and she knows how our VP wants this handled. Any issues?"

Everyone shook there head no and focused on Tara who looked like a deer caught in headlights. "Well come on little girl I'm not getting any younger."

Tara felt tears form but she knew she needed to be strong for Jax, for her kids, for this club. "OK here it goes, but before I start NO ONE leaves this room until this is finished and decided on." Looking right at Piney "ALRIGHT OLD MAN?"

"Hey I don't know what your accusing me of but If you don't start quick I'm leaving either way." Piney gave her a smile she knew he was joking just trying to relax her a bit.

Tara took a deep breath, grabbed Opie and Happys' hand this time then started with a shaky voice to speak "You all know what happened in Ireland. We all know Trinity is Johns daughter, we all know he loved or at least was with Maureen Ashby well now I have some new information."

Happy whispered to Tara "You can do it. We're all here. "

"On the day the guys went to jail I went home to just be alone for a bit and while I was unpacking Jax bags I found letters from Maureen Ashby addressed to Jax. She wanted him to know the truth about his father. Some of you don't know and some of you might but Guns is not what John wanted for this club. And I have proof he planned to meet with the Kings and get Samcro out, I also have proof that before this happened he feared for his life and that his accident report was messed with."

"Piney holding all his anger in gritted his teeth "Tara what are you saying?"

"I'm saying there is reason to believe that the then VP and Johns wife had something to do with the murder of JT along with help from Cheif of police in covering it up."

"I'LL KILL THE SON OF A BITCH!"

"POPS calm down, let Tara finish. This was brought to the club for a reason."

Tara gave Opie a thankful smile truthfully she feared what Piney would do. " Opie's right this was brought to the club for a reason because lets face it Jax is more then willing to just kill Clay in jail, but he has other plans."

"Ok love tell us what Jax want's to do then we can discuss this, but I want to see those letters."

"Yes Filip, you can all see them before anything is final. As you all have noticed I've been trying to bring some legit business into the club at the wishes of Jax. I like to think they are doing pretty well. The clubhouse is a hit for food, the shop is doing amazing and with a little push Opie and Filip have taken on some security runs that didn't involve much concern. This is Jax plan for the club he want's to be out of guns all the way focus on the porn and the garage. Maybe a few other business ideas. Money would still be good even regular and hopefully no concern of jail or death for anyone. These letters point to Clay making a hit on the mother charters President without club knowledge. And we found a way to turn him into the police without Samco looking like rats. So I'm asking all of you think about the past few years, all the blood you have seen, all the risk our family's have dealt with and the little money you have seen in return, then think about what this club could be turned into. I know I'm just an old lady and I know you all love Gemma and will never see me as her but she helped kill her husband, the father of her child, your president. There is poison in this club and something needs to be done. You are all my family and I don't want to see any of you in jail, PINEY. So I'm asking you to read these letters along with some of John's writing Jax wanted you all to see. Discuss it, consider what Jax is suggesting and then make your final vote on how to handle this."

Opie gave Tara a hug knowing how hard that was for her. "Tara we all love you and your right you will NEVER be Gemma. You put these men before the club, you are going to be an amazing head old lady and I can honestly tell you a lot of people already see you that way."

"He's right Doc we all love you."

"OK OK so we love you little girl but now can we discuss what to do about Clay. It wasn't enough that he had a hand in my daughter in laws death but now we find out he might be the reason for J.T. Tara we need the letters." Happy pulled out a big envelope and set them on the table. Piney looking at them like they were the scariest thing he had ever seen grabbed first "I say we read these if we all agree what Tara has read points to Clay and Gemma killing J.T then we let her explain the plan on how to handle this and then we vote. Any issues?"

No one said a word just grabbed a letter while Tara and Happy sat back watching, Happy had already scanned the letters in the car on the way home.

The guys were half way threw the pile of letters when the red silent alarm went off in church. Happy jumped to his feet to check what was going on. When he opened the door he saw Ima standing toe to toe with Trinity.

"What the Fuck did you just say to Lyla?"

"You heard me. She think's she's better then me because she's with a member playing house. She has no right to tell me I can't be here or asking for work. Hell she's only fucking a member at least I fucked the VP."

"So your the one who fucked my brother?"

"Yeah so what if I was? Not like he didn't enjoy it, I'm sure I was an upgrade from that doctor with the stick up her ass."

At the point Trinity and Ima were nose to nose and everyone was focused on them that no one saw Tara come out of Chapel And grab Ima by the hair.

"OUCH! GOD YOU CRAZY WHORE GET OFF ME!"

"First I'm not the one who sleeps with anything that gives me attention. Second he didn't enjoy it, in fact he showered for hours after, and Third why the fuck are you in my club house?" Tara threw Ima across the floor with a look of evil in her eyes.

"I wanted to ask Opie for a job."

"Opie does not hire bar staff, I DO and not a chance in hell will you work here. When my Husband fired you from Cara Cara that was a nice way of saying stay away from the club all together but since you didn't understand let me explain."

Tara stepped closer to Ima and bent down so she was face to face with her all the guys watching also took a step closer not wanting anything to happen to a pregnant Tara

"You are not welcome here, you will never be anything but a pass around that got left at the curb. If I see you here again I will personally throw your ass out using the stick that's up my ass. Also as far as you and Lyla go she is and will always be better then you. At least she realized she had more to offer then pussy. Now get the fuck out of this clubhouse!"

Ima gto up off the floor as Tara stood. Ima turned to leave but had a change of heart and slapped Tara across the face "He will never enjoy you like he enjoyed being in me."

Today was the wrong day to fuck with Tara, in the last few weeks she had been put in a coma, scared she lost her baby, unable to see her man, dealt with Gemma, and now she had been called a whore and slapped by some trash. Tara had snapped and she jumped on top of Ima pushing her to the ground as she straddled her and continued to punch Ima in the face. Tara got a good four hits in before Happy pulled her off reminding her she was pregnant. Fiona had only just walked in from putting the baby to sleep when she saw a bloody Ima and Tara with tears down her face. "I will not have some gash come between me and Jax, now GET OUT!" Ima crawled as fast as she could out the door of the club house. As the door shut everyone just stared at Tara, Opie was the only person other then Jax to see Tara do that to a girl before. Although it was a little more exciting to see it now then when she was sixteen. Opie signaled to Fiona to take Tara into the back. "Come on guys we got business to discuss, Tara we will find you in a bit."

The guys head back to to Chapel and Fiona took Tara to get cleaned up.

**Chapel**

"Alright I've read enough! So we ready to vote?"

"Pops it's not that simple we need to talk about this, what about the guys on the inside?"

"It is that simple or should I remind you who has died at the hands of Clay's master plan ideas? Also the guys put us in charge of club things until they get out so ACTING PRESIDENT vote this!"

"Piney, Opies right we need to talk about this. These are just Johns feelings nothing hardcore."

"Koz I know your trying to get into Tiggy's good books but lets not suck Clays dick aswel." Piney was getting mad he didn't understand what needed to be talked about. "But if you guys want to talk then fine, let's talk. I'll start. Clay tried to have Opie killed and got Donna instead. Clays Old lady is the reason Abel was taken, not to forget about Half sack either. Also for those of you who forgot or think this was just a gut feeling for JT let me remind you that only days after his death did Lowell Sr. die from "crossfire". And I don't know about you guys but who want's to be the one who sits across from Jackson and tell him "Hey sorry were standing behind the new president" and then you all want to tell me that you can continue looking at Clay and Gemma like we know nothing?"

"Ok Pops we get it. You make a good point, but how do we handle this? Happy do you know anything about Tara and Jax plan?"

"Nah sorry she didn't want to tell me in case we voted no, didn't want me to feel the pull of sides."

Kozik hoping it was safe to speak again decided to give it ago "Look Clay needs to be dealt with we all agree on that right?" Looking around he saw all the guys nod in agreement "Ok so the question really is how. So why don't we let Tara speak then vote, like we told her we would?"

Opie looked around and gave a slight nod "Alright that sounds fair, Happy go get her."

**Back Room**

"Tara what were you thinking?She could of knocked you down, you could have broken you hands."

"I know Fi trust me I know, but I had enough. People trying to come between me and my family, they way she spoke about Lyla, I wasn't Lyla's biggest fan when she first started coming around probably said meaner things then Ima did but she has done a hell of a lot to turn her self around and be a good mom and wife and less porn star. Then that gash slapped me and that was it I was done and I knew either I hit or Happy would and me doing it was better then him."

"OK you have a point but love, the baby. Next time ask one of us to do it?"

Fiona smiled and Tara just laughed "OK next time I'll ask." As they hugged Lyla and Trinity came in the room Lyla looking so panicked "Tara are you OK? I can't believe you did that."

"Lyla calm down, I'm fine and like hell was I gonna let her talk about you like that."

"Tara I can't believe you stood up for me, I mean I know you hit her for other reason to but thank you."

"Lyla were family and you did hit her once for me remember." Lyla laughed and nodded her head

"Shite am I the only one not to hit this girl?"

"I've yet to hit her love, if that helps." All the girls laughed as Happy walked in. "Tara the guys need you, you OK to come back?"

"Yes I'm fine." Tara turned before she exited the room and looked at everyone "NO ONE tell Jax about this till after I have the baby."

Everyone nodded as Happy looked at her with hands in the air "I'm not saying shit, he would have my nuts for letting you get into a fight even if you won."

...

Tara sat in the chapel at the head of the table once again with all eyes on her explaining the plan of how to keep the club clear of everything.

"The letters will go to Hale because we believe Unser was involved in the cover up but they wont come from any of us. Maureen was gonna fly out but since Trinity is already here she is going to take them. She flew here from Ireland to see her brother before she left her mother gave her the letters for Jax but Trinity decided to read them and decided that she wanted the truth behind why she never got to know her father. I will go to Hale with her, I will explain that she gave me the letters to see but I don't want to be named in anything because I'm scared of Clay. Jax is playing on the fact me and Hale have always been friends and he himself hates Clay. Before Jax went to jail him and Hale had spoken about Jax wanting to get the club straight and keep Charming, Charming so I feel like if Hale knows that's still the club goal then he might be even more willing to help.'

The guys all looked at Tara shocked. Her and Jax really had this figured out. And to be fair they all thought this might be what the club needed, Clay was taking them down a bad bad road and they all felt like many deaths were coming soon, maybe this was the way to stop all that.

The club spent the next Half hour discussing and asking questions which Tara willing answered proving more and more how strong she was becoming at least in their eyes. Finally the vote was taken and Tara breathed a sigh of relief when she saw all five guys give a YES. Tomorrow was the day everything got put into place.

"Doc before you leave, we all voted on something else." Tara raised her eye brow concerned "Before this goes down and until we know the out come you, Trinity and the boys are on club protection and Happy or a prospect when he is busy will be staying at your just want to be safe because if anyone thinks you had something to do with this we don't know what Clay might do."

"I'll agree because you have a point but you might want to watch Fiona as well, if Gemma even suspects I know anything she will point blame on Fiona and well she wouldn't be wrong in at least thinking Fi knew something." Tara said trying to avoid his eye contact.

"So this is the truth my wife knew?"

"Yeah, I kind of went to her for advice, she helped me get the the extra information from Maureen."

"I'm starting to think you two should not be left alone."

"I promise to never keep secrets like this from you guys again if someone promises to get me some pancakes, like now."

All the guys laughed feeling the stress leave the room. Everyone knew from tomorrow on was a rocky road but for tonight it was a family night.


	7. Chapter 7 It all starts here

**AU: SO JUST A SHORT CHAPTER TO GET ME BACK INTO THE GROVE. I GAVE HAPPY A NAME AND I'M SORRY IF AT SOME POINT WE ALREADY FOUND OUT HIS NAME I COULD NOT REMEMBER FOR THE LIFE OF ME HEARING IT. I HAVE FINISHED WITH SCHOOL SO I SHOULD BE ABLE TO WRITE MORE OFTEN THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO STAYED DURING THE WAIT. I'LL DO A LONGER CHAPTER FOR THE NEXT ONE I PROMISE ALONG WITH SOME TRINITY AND JAX INTERACTION. **

**CHAPTER 7**

Tara stood in front of her mirror just looking at herself. Today was the day she took down her mother-in-law, and she had so many feelings. Yes, Gemma helped kill her own husband. Yes, Gemma tried repeatedly to end her and Jax, but she was still the woman who took her shopping for prom because her dad was to drunk, she was the woman who would pick Tara up at any time of night when she feared it might be the night her dad drank to much and got physical. Was she really about to do this, was she really ratting Gemma out? As Tara stood there Trinity knocked

"Tara love Abel was crying for you."

"Oh thank you." Tara gave the biggest smile she could to her son and nothing about it was fake, when Abel smiled back Tara remembered why she was doing this and no matter what good Gemma had done it meant nothing now. As long as Gemma and Clay controlled that club her family would not end up whole and Tara knew that.

"Alright Trin you ready to do this?"

"Yep." Trinity said nothing more just gave Tara a smile and led the way to the truck, Tara was using Jax truck until she got a new car.

As They walked into the police station all eyes were on them. It was no secret Tara was Jax old lady and topic of Trinity spread like wildfire but what was shocking was a Samcro old lady willing walking into the police station especially when they were not here to bail anyone out.

"Hey darlin what you doing here, aint got no memebers in my cells do I?" Unser smiled laughing at his own joke.

"No, I'm here to see Hale and get some paper work for my insurance company."

"Oh I can get you that."

"Thanks Cheif but it's OK I wanted to see how David was doing anyways. Not had a chance to talk to him since his dad died."

Unser had a weird feeling, Jax Tellers practically wife coming in to see Hale and asking for him by name, something was up.

"Alright darling I will go get him."

...

"Tara! Hey how are you doing?" Hale gave Tara an awkward hug, her belly was starting to get in the way a little.

"David, Hi. This is Trinity my sister-in-law. So we were hoping to get those papers for my insurance company from you?"

"Yeah they are on my desk follow me."

As the three entered the office Tara started feeling that sick feeling again. She wished she would of brought Abel instead of leaving him with Rat least then she would have the constant reminder of why she was doing this.

"Here you go Tara, you need anything else? You and the kids OK?"

Tara rubbed her belly and took a deep breath "Actually we need to talk, is this a private room, cameras?"

"Yeah were good, no cameras in here. Tara what's going on?"

Tara was unable to speak to Trinity decided the least she could do was start this off for her sister-in-law

"Is it OK if I call you David?" Hale nodded not sure what was going on

"Alright David here it goes, we have belief that Gemma Teller and Clay Morrow were involved in the death of John Teller and possibly Lowell Sr. we also believe that the chief helped in covering up the murder and we would like your help?"

Hale looked stunned, the club didn't not come to the police with these kinds of issues, they also did not rat and he knew Old lady's did not speak of club things "Tara does Jax know your here? Are you safe?"

Finally being able to breath Tara answered knowing he would need to hear all of this from her, just like Jax had said. "David I'm fine and yes Jax along with the club know I'm here. We need your help, I need your help. Jax wants the club out of guns and the only way to do that is to make this a police issue but we need your help keeping me, my kids and the club safe. I know you don't like the club but Jax told me that you agreed they were good for the town if they would get rid of the violence so here we are."

Hale said nothing for almost five minutes. "OK first, how do you know this?"

"Trinity is the daughter of John and a girl he fell for in Ireland. John wrote her many letters saying his fear of death by his best friend and wife also the police report of the accident doesn't make since and that's my medical opinion."

Tara handed the letters to Hale praying his hate for the club didn't effect his choice to help to much. He could either help Jax and Tara or he could use this and take down the whole club. Take down Clay and expose Jax as a rat to the other charters.

"OK, second if I read these and see cause then how do we do this and keep you safe?"

"I came here today for insurance stuff, were old friends and you wanted to check in so we stayed and talked for a while, when I leave to go the bathroom Trinity gave you the letters and asked for your help looking into her fathers death. Your a cop you felt like you had to, plus everyone knows you hate the club and want to see them all in jail."

"Tara that's not true, the club does keep Charming, Charming but the violence and death is my issue. Will Jax really take the club straight?"

"David I promise the club wants this, Jax wants this. You should come by the club house one day see the changes that have already been made."

"OK Tara I will look into this but if I see no reason to run with it I wont, Unser might be in bed with Clay but I wont make him look bad just before he retires for no reason."

"Honestly we don't care if Unser get's taken down this is all about Clay and Gemma, the guys just worrie when Clay finds out, will Unser be willing to do his dirty work. On that note I'm gonna go use the bathroom and then we can go."

Tara walked out of Hales office catching Unser's eye. She gave a sweet smile and a wave hoping it looked the same as any other time she did it. Tara took her time in the bathroom which wasn't hard because the baby had been playing kick ball with her bladder all week. As she headed back to get Trinity she noticed she was already waiting outside the bathroom for her. "You ok sis? You want to go home?"

"No i'm good lets go to the club house, got some work to do and Happy text I guess a car came in they have no paper work for."

"Those lads are like children I tell ya."

As the girls walked out the police station they gave each other a slight smile hoping this would work.

**Back at the club house**

"OPIE! She's on her way."

"Alright what did you tell her?"

"Told her there was a car left here but we have no paper work."

Lyla gave a small chuckle they were all sitting out side eating lunch waiting for Tara and Trinity to see how everything went.

"She's gonna be pist, you know she's freaking out that you messed up her office right." Happy just shrugged and gave her a smile on his way back to the garage "I don't know what that girl has done to him and I feel good in saying she isn't fucking him but since him and Tara have become friends you can almost see the kind in Happy."

"Yeah I know, it's freaky." Opie joked but he liked seeing the Tacoma killer caring about something, he only ever seemed to care about his mom until now.

"Baby she's here." Lyla couldn't wait to show Tara the surprise.

Tara stepped out of the car in a mild mood, she had grown angrier in the short car ride, how was she meant to take time off to have the baby and take care of the baby like everyone wanted her to, when they couldn't even keep paper work straight. She knew she would always be around the shop when she stopped working anyways so she could check in anytime just in case but she was really looking forward to not having to stress about paper work and it seemed like that was not going to happen.

"ANTHONY!"

"Tara who you yelling for?"

"You'll see." She said with a wicked grin

"I Knew telling you shit was a bad idea woman, and I thought I told you not to call me that." Happy came out of bay 3 half annoyed because they guys now knew his name and half amused how Tara brought the same fear his mother did when she would yell his name.

"I thought I told you not to screw up the shop."

"Dude your names Anthony?" Kozik decided to join in all to amused that Tara just got away with that.

"I'll gut you."

"Alright boy's play nice or I'll ban the crow eaters for a week, now what did you idiots do?"

"Oh come on mama, why do you think we did something wrong, maybe we just have a surprise."

By this point everyone was out front and Tara knew something either really bad happened or something really good happened.

"Fiona, Lyla will one of you tell me what the hell is going on?"

Fiona spoke up knowing Tara's hormones had been getting the best of her and she had a pretty short fuse lately "It's OK love nothing bad but first how did everything go?"

"Went just the way we hoped Hale's gonna call me later to tell me what he thinks."

"OK then in that case we have some things to share with the family, you might want to sit."

"OH MY GOD JAX."

"God guys I told you she would go straight to the worse case, will you please tell her already before her water brakes." Trinity already knew what everyone had to say but no one believed her when she said doing it this way was a bad idea.

"Tara I said nothing bad but couple things. First I want to thank you all for welcoming me and Kerriann and making us family. Filip loves you all so much and we have grown to feel the same in such a short amount of time that me and Kerriann have decided that maybe it's time were a family again."

Everyone knew what she was saying but no one wanted to say anything because Fiona always said Ireland was where her home and life were and she would never leave that so the fear everyone felt was the same, the fear of losing Chibs.

"It's alright lads, I'm staying but so are my girls. They have agreed after long long conversations to stay and live in Charming also Fiona has agreed to marry me again!"

All the girls leaped from there spots to hug Fiona and Kerriann, this was the most amazing news ever and just the right time to hear it.

Lyla pulled away "Alright , Alright we still have one more surprise. Tara close your eyes."

Happy placed his hands over Tara's eyes and led her towards the side of the club house "Ok Open."

Tara opened her eyes to a brand new silver Escalade Rover "Is it? WOW. I mean is it? Wow!"

Everyone laughed and Lyla wrapped Tara in a hug "You want to hear the best part, after I found out that you got one I gave Opie the silent treatment and now we have matching ones."

Tara and Lyla hugged and giggled like school girls while the guys just laughed at Opie who had his head down in shame for giving in so easy. "No one says a word." Opie growled with humor in his voice.

As everyone sat out side talking and laughing Tara sat silently watching the people around her and she held a sleeping Abel. This was what Jax wanted for them when they were 16. This is what he hoped the club would be and finally he was being true to his word. Tara had found a family, she had found her place in the world Jax lived in and for once it didn't scare her it made her happy, strong, loved. She had a new sister-in-law who she instantly loved, The Tacoma killer was becoming her best friend while her other best friend was a porn star, she found a brother in Opie and a father in Piney, For once Tara felt like this was how her life was meant to be. "Hey everyone listen up. I want to do a dinner to celebrate Fiona and Kerriann finally giving into this crazy family. This Friday at mine?"

Everyone quickly agreed and the girls started planning for the first Family dinner in a very long time. Things were starting to look hopeful for the Samco family and for once know one was concerned of blow back from another club, stress of business, or fear someone might die tomorrow.

But how long would it last?


	8. Chapter 8 The truth always comes out

**Chapter 8**

**Six weeks later**

It was Sunday night and in the Samcro family that meant Dinner at the Tellers. It was no longer an occasional thing dinner had become a Sunday night must. The woman loved having the men home and ending the week on a good note and they guys just loved being cooked for at least once a week. Tonight was Gemma's first family dinner since being allowed to leave the house. Everyone agreed that until they had a solid case against Gamma and Clay that it was happy family until then. To everyone's surprise Hale had also become a regular at these dinners. Hale had agreed that they had a case so he was working with Lowen to build it up and in that time he had fallen pretty hard for Trinity and he figured the club did seem to be trying to earn clean so until he was proved otherwise why not enjoy good company. In the last few weeks dinner also started to include Margret Murphy and Lowen, Tara loved that she was able to mix her life and the clubs life at least one night a week plus it helped improve the clubs image to have a hospital boss and the deputy chief saying good things about the club.

"Hey baby you need any help?" Gemma had walked in to the kitchen to find Tara and Lyla giggling about something.

"Oh hey Gem. No were just about done but if you could let Happy know he can start grilling the meats, that would be great."

"Alright baby."

Tara was finding it hard to play nice so she had as little contact with Gemma as possible always making sure to have someone near when Gemma was around.

"Happy! doc wants you to get up and cook the meats."

"Tell her to chill i'm playing x box with Abel." Really Abel was pushing buttons on the extra controller while Happy played.

"Anthony if you don't get off your ass and cook that meat i'm gonna let Abel take his finger paints to your bike."

"Damn woman that's harsh." Opie laughed not knowing if it was Tara or her hormones but she was about six months pregnant now and not taking any shit anymore.

"Alright i'm up. Shit."

"ANTHONY LANGUAGE!"

"Will you stop with the Anthony?"

Everyone laughed as Happy walked into the back yard. They all knew only Tara got away with calling him that and sadly for rat he found out the hard way. Rat had decided to refer to Happy as Anthony one day at work and well not only was prospect put on toilet duties for a week but he also woke up to shaved eye brows.

Dinner was in full swing for about an hour now. Laughing all around while the kids were playing all over, Opie had Abel in his arms helping get him to sleep because Tara's belly was officially in the way of rocking her lil man to bed. Just as Lyla was bringing in dessert there was a knock at the door followed by Lowen entering the house.

"Sorry i'm late but I think you will forgive me shortly."

Everyone looked at her confused, was she about to charge Gemma here?

Tara feeling nervous looked to Piney for help.

"What's going on darlin?"

"Well I might have found a way to get some missing family member's home sooner."

Everyone looked at each other with confused yet shocked and excited faces. Trinity spoke first "What do you mean? HOW?"

Lowen sat down across from Tara wanting her to fully understand this, while Gemma sat down next to Tara.

"The FBI are charging Ethan Zobelle with murder. I guess he pissed off the wrong people and they no longer find him useful. Some of his members were picked up as well and are singing like they are at Sunday church about all his dirty deeds, including the order for Gemma's rape. I have spoke to the D.A If Gemma will come forward about the rape and Hale will go on record that he knew but before he could do anything A.J Weston was dead, then I can point out the guys did what they did out of revenge and because the club has done such a turn around I hope to get them out now for the time they already served."

"But won't they look into who killed Weston?" Hale would help but not if it turned him dirty.

"Yes and no were walking a fine line here. You did know and A.J was killed, Truth. But when the tattoo artist was questioned he said he saw three black guys drive by several times and never saw them again once Weston was dead, so weather that is truth or not I do not know nor do I want to know."

Trinity and Tara looked at Hale with pleading eyes. "Tara I'll do this for you but I wont lie if the truth comes out, I'm sorry I want to see Jax home to but I can't be that kind of cop." He tried avoiding Unsers eye contact as he spoke. He might not like how Unser did things but he understood that he got in so deep he could never get out of bed with Clay and that worried him the most with the case they were building.

"I understand, thank you. So Gem you give Lowen your statement?" It wasn't really a question Tara knew Gemma would do anything to get the guys home. Well she thought she would but when Gemma sat there quietly looking around like she wasn't sure Tara felt the anger grow inside her. "Gemma?"

"Look I don't know, I mean she's not even sure it will work and I don't need people treating me like some victim.'

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!?" Tara stood now in full rage.

"Tara love calm down, your blood pressure remember." Fiona had taken to Tara the same way she did Kerriann, Tara was quickly becoming one of her children and she would protect that no matter what.

"NO I will not CALM DOWN. This secret has caused nothing but problems and she finally has a chance to use it for good and she doesn't fucking know?"

"It's my choice, it happened to me you would not understand."

"YOU SELFISH BITCH! How dare you play that card with me. Who was it that told me to lie to Jax at 17 when I was raped at a club party and got pregnant? Who took me to get rid of the baby? I have had to live with that alone all this time. Thankfully my secret affected no one but your secret, HOLY SHIT the damage it has caused, not only did you brake my nose and make Margret think Jax did it to me, but because you refused to tell the cops Weston was left free to plant a bomb and Fillip almost died. Your secret almost got you thrown in jail for getting your own revenge, hell if you had told the cops maybe Kip would be alive now and Abel never taken. "

Everyone was silent. Opie and Piney trying to figure out how they never knew about the rape. Happy hoping Tara didn't swing for Gemma being as Gemma would probably swing back. Fiona trying not to murder Gemma for her husbands near death accident, while everyone else just listening taking in the information thrown at them.

"I get raped and you blame me for all that?"

"You mean like when I got raped and you said it was probably my fault for flaunting myself at a party that I shouldn't had been at because I wasn't an old lady and never would be?"

"This is my choice and I will do as I decide."

"Gemma you either tell Lowen what she needs to know or say good bye to your family. You will never see my kids or husband again I promise that."

Gemma went to slap Tara in the face but Trinity stepped in the way and took the full hit. "Oh love that was a huge mistake. Either tell or I press charges for assault and I met Cherry I know you have a record."

Everyone looked to Gemma in shock she would rather keep this secret even though they all knew then get the guys out of jail.

After several more hours of conversation mixed with slight yelling Gemma finally gave Lowen the statement she needed. As the night ended Unser drove Gemma home, she was a bit drunk at this point. The girls cleaned up the house for Tara who was half asleep on the couch already. Lowen had left about half hour ago with Margret promising to do what ever she could to get Jax home, Lowen no longer saw this as helping the club but helping a good friend. All the guys had left already except for Opie, Chibs, and the prospects. Happy went out for a bit but promised to be back later.

"Ope could you take Tara to bed?"

"Oh I don't no babe, I mean she's pretty and all but I'm getting married." He smiled sweetly

"Oh shut it you smart ass, help the poor woman to bed already." Lyla laughed at him as he walked into the living room to get Tara.

"Come on Tara lets get you to bed."

"Opie shh, your getting married." She giggled

"That's what I tried to tell Lyla." Opie picked her up like a baby and carried her to her bed. Figured it was easier and she hardly weighed anything at least to Opie. As he laid her in bed he sat down at the end of it just looking at the floor.

"Ope what's wrong?"

"I need to ask you something and I need you to try and talk to me about it."

Tara knew what was coming but she just nodded "Who raped you? And why didn't you come to me, I mean not tell Jax OK I get it I guess but why not me or pops?"

Tara took a deep breath she guessed it was time to come clean at least to one person she still never planned to tell Jax it would brake him. "I don't no his name. His kutte said Tacoma, I went into Jax room to lay down and this guy came in really drunk, wouldn't take no for an answer and then it just happened. He was to big to push off and it was right after Jax tried to teach me to ride and I broke a rib so I was already to weak. After words he got up and left that's when a crow eater came in and saw me, guess she ran out and told Gemma I had cheated on Jax because next thing I know Gemma is screaming at me."

"Did she take you to the hospital? Anything?"

"No, she said something like this would mess up the club and destroy Jax, told me to never talk about it again. But eight weeks later I was pregnant, I didn't no if it was Jax baby or his so I went to Gemma, she told me to abort it just to be safe."

"Shit Tara why didn't you come to me? You're like my fucking sister, I would of helped, beat this guy or something."

"That's why I didn't you had a baby on the way you couldn't get put in jail and..." Tara trailed off not wanting to finish.

"And what?"

"I didn't no if the guys would believe me or even care I mean club first right and he was a full member."

"Tara club or not I would of helped you, even back then you were the second most important female in my life, shit all the times you helped my stupid ass get out of trouble with Donna, or helped me with school when Piney would go on one of his YOU NEED TO TAKE SCHOOL SERIOUS ORDEALS."

"Opie I'm sorry I didn't no what to do and Gemma was as close to a mom as I had so I trusted her and when I got rid of that baby I kept thinking what if it had been Jax's baby, he would hate me and what if he couldn't touch me again after knowing the truth and as his best friend I didn't want to put you in the position to lie to him." Tara was crying at this point

"Tara I'm sorry please don't cry. But one last question. If Tacoma was down do you remember why?"

"Ummm, Oh yeah it was Clay's birthday Gemma threw a huge party. Why?"

"No reason just wondering. You need to go to sleep it's been a stressful day and Fiona said something about your last blood pressure test being really high." He kissed her head as she said good night and snuggled up to Jax pillow. As Opie turned off the light and slowly shut the door he took a minute to just look at this woman who was like a sister to him, a woman he had loved since he was sixteen but in a total family kind of way. This woman had helped him keep Donna so many times and now she was helping get Lyla out of porn and feel like she could do something else with her life. He needed to know who did this to her.

It was about 2:00am when Happy arrived at Tara's, he knew he wasn't needed there yet since everything with Clay and Gem was still a secret but Jax had asked Happy to still stay there even if it was just to help her out or for company. Jax knew Tara didn't like asking for help, she was to stubborn and would push her self to far while pregnant rather ask for help with stuff and that worried him so Happy being there meant he could watch her and help when needed. Tara didn't mind him being there he was becoming a great friend and Abel love his "ungul Haddy". Happy walked in as quite as he could not to wake the house, he knew everyone would be asleep so when he saw Opie sat on the couch he thought something bad happened to Tara.

"Brother what happened? Is Tara OK?"

"Right now she's sleeping, but as far as OK goes, no."

"What's happened, the baby's OK right?"

"Sit down we need to talk." Opie handed Happy a warm beer, it had been cold when he pulled it out three hours ago waiting for Happy to return. "So you heard the same thing I did tonight right?"

"Ahh... the rape, yeah I heard."

"Well, we need to make this right."

"Brother I'm all for that trust me, it's kind of what I'm good at but it happened when she was 17, we don't even know who or when."

'I talked to her tonight I found out a few things, It was a Tacoma member, full patch and it happened at Clay's birthday blow out, I think you had been with the club about three years by then and if I recall right you were Tacoma then?"

"Yeah I was, one of my fucking brothers did this, what the fuck man."

"I know. She doesn't want Jax to know scared he will hate her or be disgusted by her. She doesn't know whose baby she aborted and I think it still tares her up inside."

"Alright man, I'll call Quinn tomorrow he was Tacoma back then maybe he can help with some information, I barely remember that party to be honest."

"OK, I'm gonna go home but watch her, this shit is playing on her mind I can tell and she's trying not to get excited about Jax coming home just in case but lets face it if he don't come home she's gonna freak hormones or not."

With that Opie had left and Happy just laid back on the couch to tired to even bother showering, hell to tired to remove his shoes. No one noticed Trinity listening from her bedroom door. She was worried for Tara and for her self, she still had not gone to see Jax in jail scared he would take one look at her and ask her to leave, not able to see his fathers other child or maybe angry she was helping take Gemma down I mean she was his mother after all. It's one thing for Jax and Tara to do all this but at the end of the day she was John Tellers dirty little secret and maybe Jax didn't want a sister or constant reminder of his dads lies. She prayed he would except her if as nothing else maybe a friend because she loved it here. Hale was someone she was really starting to like but god knows how her brother would take that, and she loved being with Fiona and Kerriann again, plus Tara and her really did act like sisters. Trinity was going to all her baby classes and they would spend nights that Tara had off just talking or watching movies for hours. Tara even trusted her enough to let her take Abel out which she learned off Phil was a huge deal since his kidnapping only half the members were aloud to take him out with out her and that was after a lot of convincing.


	9. Chapter 9 welcome to charming

**AN. So I had a lot of feed back about the last chapter and some people thought I strayed from the story to much so here is the thing I said before this would happen and now is when it has, this story no longer follows SOA. I may use a few things but for the most part this is now an entire new story with our favorite cast. I hope you all still enjoy it. Also please note that I might put a lot of twist into a chapter but it doesn't mean the solution will always be dramatic some of them I plan to be simple fixes and some well they will have a little more soa style. Also please note when picturing the characters everyone looks the same but Tara is Tara season 5**

**Chapter 9**

Three days Lowen had been in meetings with other lawyers and the judge for the guys case but finally they had made an agreement If the guys could pay the 2 million bond, agree to probation for 2 years and pass random drug test for the next six months, then in six months time the bond would be taken off the guys and they would only have probation left but either way they were free to come home. Everyone was excited for the guys to be released in two days time, especially Tara it meant Jax would be here for the arrival of their daughter, and here for support when everything went down with his mom and by what Hale was saying they had dug up more information and were getting ready to move forward. Tara had put her dads house and Jax house up for the bond and Oswald agreed to pay the rest, so now it was just about planning a coming home party. As soon as Tara got informed of Jax coming home she asked Margret if she could go on maternity leave, Margret had agreed knowing Tara needed this time with her family.

Lyla and Fiona were out wedding shopping today. Opie agreed to get married anytime after Jax was home so she gave him a week to be ready. Fiona also told Filip she wanted to renew their vows as soon as possible so both woman decided Lyla would get married on Saturday and Fiona on Sunday. Everyone would spend the weekend at the reservation and would make it a family weekend. What better welcome home than that for the guys. Tara knew the guys would love a family weekend but the single guys would also love a wild party so her and Trinity had decided to set that up for Thursday night when they all got home. Netta had Abel today so they could buy the supplies, get the garage sorted for an early close in a few days and get the club house cleaned up. Right now they were in the middle of the grocery store buying supplies and Trinity needed to talk to Tara.

"Sis I need to ask you something." Sis had become a nickname they both called each other, loving the fact they both had a sister now.

"Of course what's up?"

"Jax."

Tara looked up from the jar she was reading at looked at her confused. "What about Jax?"

"Are you sure he will be happy I'm here?"

"Really? You're kidding right?"

"No. I mean yeah we got along in Ireland but since then he has had time to think about the situation more now this stuff with his mom." Trinity looked at the floor feeling stupid for being so concerned about a brother she hardly knew.

"Trinity if you had ever come to the prison with me you would know he loves that you are here and can get to know you. He thought you hated him because of his mom and that's why you have not visited. Trust me he can't wait to see you and he blames you for nothing."

Trinity felt really stupid now and Tara wouldn't lie about this especially not with her hormones in play, the further along in her pregnancy she got the less she cared to spare feelings, so maybe seeing Jax would be as wonderful as she hoped.

**THURSDAY**

"Will you calm down woman, you might pop that baby out on the bar before you even see Jax."

"Oh just keep drinking old man why us woman do all the work. Plus, maybe if people did as I asked I could calm down."

Lyla had tried to get Tara to stay home today and just relax she would get the club house ready but after two hours Tara nearly lost her mind in that house so instead she took to being a bitch to crow eaters and setting up for the party. For the most part it was a good day a few times Happy or one of the other guys had to yell at Tara for trying to do so much, once Happy had to control Tara from beating a crow eater when she asked if Ima could come to the party. SO when time had finally come for the guys to be there Happy could not be more excited.

Opie and the guys had gone with the bikes to pick the boys up from Jail, of course Happy stayed behind to watch after Tara, Jax was not home yet so it was still his job. The sounds of the bikes roaring into the parking lot made everyone in the club house stop and look up. By this point the only people still in the bar were Lyla, Trinity and Tara, Gemma was already out side with everyone else. Lyla and Trin just watched Tara and what she was going to do next, so when she just looked at the door and then walked off to the back neither one knew what was going on.

They guys were greeted with claps and shouting. Happy embraced Jax in a hug "Thank god man. Your Old Lady, is about to bust or bust someone, I'm not sure which yet."

Jax laughed he had been told Tara was a bit temperamental as of late. "Where she at brother?"

"Umm wow I don't know I thought she was right behind me, must be inside. Good Luck."

Jax walked into the clubhouse looking for the only thing he cared to see right now. They had started to see each other weekly now instead off every two weeks because Chibs or Opie would take her along on club visits, but they still hardly got to touch or kiss on visits and he just wanted to be with Tara, rub his hands on her belly for how ever long he wanted or how ever long she let him. When Jax walked in Trinity just gave her brother a smile and wave from across the room, it was Jax who made the first move. "That's all your big brother gets?, Get your ass over here."

Trinity smiled and at a slow run ran to her brother and hugged. She was so happy her fears were for nothing. "Why have you not come to see me?"

"Long story but short version I wimped out."

Jax chuckled "Fair enough. I love that your here and I can't wait to sit down and talk to you."

trinity cut him off "But where's Tara?"

"Yeah sorry it's just well, where is she?"

"She went in the back when she heard the bikes. Jax be extra kind, she's been dealing with some extra stress as of late."

Jax was confused but he just nodded and went back to his old room he knew that would be where she was hiding he just didn't know why she was hiding.

Knock Knock "Tara you in there?"

"Come in"

JAx walked in and found an empty room, she had to be in the bathroom so he just sat on the bed. "Babe you OK in there? Why didn't you come out front?"

From inside the bathroom Tara answered back. "Well I needed to see you away from everyone and I knew not being out there was the only way to get you alone straight away, also I don't think you want anyone else to see this."

Jax was royally confused by this point, He took off his hoodie and laid back on the bed waiting for Tara. He been laying there for no more then a minute when he heard the door open and there she stood. The woman he had loved since he was sixteen, six months pregnant and in nothing but a short lilac colored lace gown with a matching long robe, while her long brown hair hung just past her shoulders in lose curls. "I wanted to be the first to welcome you home, or at least the first to give you a grand welcome."


	10. Chapter 10 Did that just Happen?

**Chapter 10**

Jax stood there with a blank look on his face just staring at her. After about a minute which felt like hours to Tara, Jax had noticed she was crying.

"Babe what's wrong"

"I was so scared this would happen and now it is."

Jax was confused and his face showed it.

"I was worried that when you finally saw me out of clothes you wouldn't find me sexy anymore and I was right."

"Babe you look amazing." Jax said half laughing because how could Tara ever think he would not find her sexy.

"Fuck you Jackson! This isn't funny. I've taken care of your club, our son, delt with your mother and now your laughing at me. Looking at me like you don't know which way to run from me. Well let me help you, the door is behind you."

Jax couldn't help it this time he let out a full laugh one that almost stopped him from breathing. Tara was so angry she grabbed the shampoo next to her and threw at Jax with full force.

"Go to hell Teller!" and she slammed the bathroom door behind her.

"Tara come out, I wasn't laughing at you, I was laughing at your outburst."

"So you were laughing at me."

Jax had dug himself into a grave and he had no idea how to get out of it. The guys were not joking when they warned him about her hormones.

"Tara baby listen. I laughed because I didn't no what to say. I was in shock with how beautiful and half naked you looked and then all of a sudden I'm being yelled at. Please come out all i've thought about is kissing you and feeling our daughter move. baby I missed you please just come out."

Tara slowly opened the door and looked up at Jax and when there eyes met her body took over and she was on Jax lips within seconds. She could feel Jax hands trying to take all of her in, holding her like they would never touch again. Slowly Tara pulled Jax kutte off letting it fall to the floor, he sliped off her robe while moving his lips further down her body til he settled on her stomach and he just admired the view of his wifes expanding stomach.

"Jax I love you. Now will you please just fuck me?"

Jax smiled loving that she wanted him so much. "Anything for you." He picked her up and laid her on the bed while tracing kisses down her neck and he could feel her fingers digging into his back.

"Tara are we ok to do this?"

Tara smiled softly she had forgotten he wasn't around during Wendy's pregnancy so some of this was new to him. "Yes baby it's fine but maybe we could turn me over, my bellys a bit big to have you on top."

Jax started off slowly slipping into Tara just wanting to feel her but he was scared to hurt the baby. Tara knew he was nervous and she loved that for once Jax was the gentle one but at this moment she needed to be fucked, not made love to.

"Teller if you don't fuck me harder I will be keeping my legs tightly closed till this baby comes out."

With that threat Jax sat up straight grabbed Tara's hips and slammed into her like they were teenagers again. She screamed his name as she came and the feeling of her walls tightening sent him over the edge and he followed right after. They laid in bed out of breath and enjoying one another's touch for a good half hour before they joined the party again.

**9:00pm (3hours later)**

The party was in full swing. Most the guys were occupying there time with crow eaters and liquor. Clay and Gemma were talking to Chibs and Fiona which was going as good as could be expected considering. Opie and Lyla were curled up in a chair together just enjoying having time for each other finally, and Jax was talking to his sister while watching Piney teach Tara how to beat Happy in pool, it was not going her way, her belly seemed to make it hard to play.

"You know she did good while you were inside right?"

Jax had been talking to Trinity but his eyes hardly came off Tara. "Yeah I've been told. How are you two getting along?"

"I love her. I can't thank you guys enough for letting me stay with you. Ma was a little worried about letting me come here, I was suppose to come check on Kerriann and stay for a week, but Tara convinced her that I would be looked after and I guess ma agreed which is something hard to get her to do."

"Yeah Tara's good at getting what she want's when she really want's it. So where's Hale?"

Trinity put her head down she had been dreading this talk. "Jax I'm old enough to chose my own men you might be my brother but you get no say."

Before she could finish Jax cut in "OK OK chill I was not saying it to fight I actually wanted to know. Don't get me wrong me and Hale have never been friends but he's a good guy and I rather my sister date the cop then the outlaw."

"Your just saying that because your having a girl." she giggled more to her self she secretly loved that Jax was looking out for her.

"Probably but still where is he tonight?"

Trinity looked at the open doors "There he is now, weird he said he was working tonight."

"Maybe he is. Stay calm please."

Clay quickly noticing Hale got up from his seat, Opie might been OK to have Hale at family things but Clay was not "Deputy what can we do for you?"

"Clay good to see you. Unfortunately I'm here on business now we can do this the easy way or the hard way."

"Excuse me?"

" Clay Morrow you are under arrest for the murder of John Teller."

Gemma jumped to her feet "Get your hands off my husband, you must be insane."

"Liz arrest Mrs. Morrow to please for conspiracy to commit murder."

"Mom what is he talking about?"

"Jax baby this is all bullshit I loved your father you know that, me and Clay did nothing." Gemma looked around the room and found Trinity standing in the back next to Lyla "You Irish gash this is your fault isn't it, couldn't stand the fact daddy didn't care enough to tell people about you."

"Mrs. Morrow you have the right to remain silent anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law, so I suggest you stop talking."

Hale escorted Clay out behind Officer Liz and Gemma he gave Trinity a quick wink and smile before going. Everyone was shocked what just happened, even the people who knew. Hale had told Opie that he would not tell the club when the arrest happened that way no one showed to much fake shock. The guys who had been on the inside during all this were so confused they didn't no if they should believe it or not. Tig was taking it the hardest and it made Jax wonder is this guilt or loyalty or both.

"Did you do this? Is that why your screwing the cop?" Tig was taking large steps towards the chapel doors where Trinity stood next to Lyla starting to question if maybe this was a bad idea. Trinity wanted to cry, she was a tough girl but she had heard about Tig and the kind of man he was and it scared her. Jax walked towards the back of the room to protect his sister but before he could get there is very pregnant wife stepped between the two.

"Tig watch it! She is not screwing anyone and Trinity has done nothing wrong. Maybe instead of pointing fingers at people when you don't have proof you should wake up and think about what just happened. Your president was arrested for killing my father-in-law, your ex president, your VP's father. So if your so concerned finding out who did what why don't you look into that and get out of Trinity's face. I mean we all know what happened last time you two jumped to conclusions"

Tig stood there shocked until he finally gave her a smile and low chuckle "You'r right, your also lucky I have a soft spot for you." Tig walked off and Tara let herself relax. She didn't no why she did that, Tig was not a man she ever felt safe around and she knew he did not have a problem hitting woman.

"Tara babe are you OK?"

"Yeah baby I'm fine I don't know why I did that, I mean it's Tig."

"You did it because you were defending your family and I love you for that. Now let's go home and see our boy."

"Ok but let me tell Lyla and see if Trinity want's to go to. "

**2 Days Later**

Gemma and Clay were still in jail but getting out today on bail, they seemed to talk Oswald into help. Jax knew it was not good to keep secrets so they came clean to the guys about how all this really went down. a lot of words were exchanged but in the end Jax got threw to them pointing out that this will been the second maybe third murder, depending on what they found out about Lowell Sr. Clay had done behind the clubs back, if they had been clean years ago Abel would never of been taken, they wouldn't of done jail time, maybe half sack and Luann wouldn't be dead. They were in church for a good hour when Bobby finally spoke.

"This should not been a secret but I get it you guys did what you thought best considering, but what do we do once Clay is out he's gonna want to find the person who did this."

Opie decided this needed to stay calm and right now Jax was anything but so he spoke "Maureen want's to be the one blamed, Trinity doesn't know yet but she told Tara that the story is she sent the letters to Hale after Trinity spoke of him, Hale took care of the rest. It's not ideal but it's what we got."

"Alright so what do the woman know?"

Jax decided he needed to answer this one it was his old lady that got this going on. "Tara knows everything, and it's staying that way at least if you want to keep getting patched up"

"And avoid crazy hormones." Happy piped in with a smile

"Yeah that two. Fiona knows most the information she's been helping Tara with things and they have gotten pretty close along with Trinity. Lyla and Kerriann have been left in the dark didn't want to put them in that situation."

The guys ended church and headed to the bar where the ladies waited along with prospects. Tara and Jax were in the middle of a hug when Tig came over asking for a word outside.

"Look I know you guys don't trust me after Donna, trust me I get it but I didn't help kill your dad Jax, Lowell Sr. yeah that was me Clay told me he was selling information to Mayans to feed his habit. I believed him but after see all the information you guys have maybe it wasn't the truth. So how ever you want to handle this prez."

"Tig I'm not your president, but thank you for coming to us."

"You will be, think this may needed voted once Clay's back till the truth comes out at least. But until then my loyalties lie with you two, this club seen enough bad shit time to remember were family."

Must of been the hormones but Tara reached out and gave Tig a grateful hug that was interrupted by the sounds of bikes pulling in, and the rest of the club coming out of the clubhouse. Everyone watched the men park and climb off their bikes. "Uncle Jury! What are you doing here?" Jax and his uncle hugged while everyone else watched on in shock, not sure why Jury's crew was here but it couldn't be good.


	11. Chapter 11 And so it begins

**Chapter 11**

"Jackson my boy! Where's my nephew and the lovely doc?"

"Abel is with Tara's friend from the hospital, something about seeing monkeys and Tara is by the tables." Jax turned to point to Tara but she was gone.

"Tig where did Tara go?"

"Headed into the office, said she wanted to give us time in case this visit was more business, less personal."

"Uncle Jury take your guys inside get comfortable, I'll be in soon. Need to go speak to Tara."

"Alright my boy."

Jax walked into the office to check on Tara, they had no secrets anymore so for her to walk away from club business seemed odd. Tara was slamming drawers and and stomping around the office when Jax entered, he didn't know what the hell had happened, she had been in such a good mood all day until now.

"Babe, what's wrong?"

"Everything, Lyla is getting married in a few hours, do you know how many girls I have down there setting up right now, tomorrow Fiona and Filip have their day and now we have another charter to house, I still have to find day cover for TM and the the bar. Jax do you understand how stressful a surprise visit is right now?"

"Ok babe let's go inside, grab the guys and figure this out, besides arnt you meant to be at the wedding already you're the maid of honor."

"Lyla said that I have so much going on all she wants me to do is show up on time and stand next to her, plus she can't be mad at me, we're paying for the honeymoon." Tara turned away from Jax realizing she forgot to tell him that part.

"What?"

"Well Lylas been working here and in the clubhouse for free and she's been helping me out while you have been gone, so that means she's not filming as much and is losing money so as a thank you I planned a honeymoon for them and paid for it. Me and Fiona will take turns with the kids. I know Opie needs to get permission to get away but come on babe he's been holding this club together while you were all inside. We owe it to him, hell this club owes it to him." Tara was starting to get heated now and Jax could tell.

"Calm down, it's fine I completely agree with you and this is really nice of you. now lets go inside and figure this out."

When they walked into the club house it was packed with Sons, it had not been this full in a long time. It felt good but at the same time there was a dark cloud making it's way towards the club and it seemed like everyone knew it, just for different reasons.

Jax pulled Samcro into church quickly to discuss this weekend and it didn't take long before all the guys came to the same agreement, Tara and Fi ran this stuff before so let them do it again. After they were done Jax slammed the gavel and all the guys headed out but before they all left Jax grabbed Opie "Hey brother can I ask you a favor?"

"Yeah what you need?"

"So you all keep telling me about Tara's hormones and so far I've kept her pretty happy so I was wondering if..."

Opie cut Jax off laughing knowing exactly what he wanted "You want me to ask Tara to handle this weekend because you want to avoid pissing her off and you think I can win her over."

"Well, everyone always said in high school if I couldn't handle her you were the next best thing."

"A'right A'right brother i'll do it." He turned around and headed right for Tara, it was now or never because lets face it if either of these weddings go wrong he will have a handful of woman giving him shit. "Tara how's my favorite girl?"

"Opie if you're here to tell me your gonna be late for this wedding I'm gonna let Happy and Tig take you out back and beat your ass."

"No that's not it but I swear Lyla gave me almost the same threat. So the guys are still adjusting and with Nevada being here we need someone with a clear head to take charge so,"

"So you want me to spend the weekend helping with the wedding, making sure the compound is covered, making sure we have no problems with members, and be a maid of freakin honor. Opie Winston I swear to god if I didn't love you so much I would hit you."

"Is that a yes?"

"Yes, that's a yes. Let's be fair what's different from now to when the guys were in jail? One condition though, you promise me that for the next week, from now till you leave on your honeymoon I do not go to bed alone once. Jax will be home every night by 11pm other wise i'm not patching anyone till this baby comes out."

"OK OK, god you play hard ball, but deal."

Tara looked around and took a deep breath, this was just the start to her very crazy next few months.

"Hey love you need anything?" Trinity had been the only one of the girls not to go set up for the wedding weekend, she wanted to be with Tara now that all this Gemma and Clay stuff was going on. With Tara around Trin felt like she had family and support. Jax was trying to get to know her and be a brother but Tara and her had already grown close and Tara was easy to talk to and she stood up for Trinity.

"Actually yeah. So i'm in charge of keeping the guys in line till Nevada leaves along with wedding and TM stuff, can I assume you will be around?"

"Ai. What ever you need."

"Great can you get Filip, Jax and Happy?"

...

"What you need babe?"

"I want to talk to the clubs but I think it be better if you start this off. " Tara wasn't lying Jax could get everyone's attention better then she could.

"Alright everybody listen up! My old lady needs to say a few words."

All of Nevada turned to see what was going on. Samcro knew when Tara talked you listened. Not out of fear like when Gemma spoke they did it out of respect, half of Nevada on the other hand had never met her and the few old ladys that came didn't understand how she had so much say in the club. Happy helped Tara on to a chair while Jax kept his hand on her back making sure she wouldn't fall.

"Hey everyone, most of you know me for those of you who don't my name is Tara Teller." Jax grinned he loved that she was using his name married or not. " You can call me Tara or doc, do not call me Mrs. Teller. So this visit as you all know was not planned but were glad you're here and you came at a great time. This is a family weekend and we have two weddings going on. With that said we are also having some personal issues in house so i'd like to say a few things. Samcro has worked it's ass off to get the respect of this town back after some pretty bad times and we would like to keep it that way so if you are unable to stay out of trouble please go back to Nevada or stay in the club house, at this moment the rooms in the club house are free Filip will help you out with accommodation. We do need some help in the garage and the club house bar over the weekend and i'm willing to pay if anyone wants to offer you can speak to myself or Trinity for that. If you do happen to have issues of safety or fear something bad might be going down please find Happy or Tig as soon as you can." Tig was shocked Tara was trusting him like this but it made him feel good. "I'm glad you are all here but please everyone remember this weekend is about Fiona and Lyla. Does out new president or new VP have anything to say?"

Jax and Chibs shook their heads no and Jax told everyone to get back to what they were doing. "Teller you did great."

"Sorry about that I was nervous and your mom once told me being your old lady meant something and I thought it might mean more if I was a Teller."

"When this is all over with you will be a Teller."

...

**Lyla's wedding night**

The Wedding had been wonderful. Lyla wore a low cut, tight fitting, floor length dress that went lose from her body just below her ass and she had her hair down with the front pulled out of her face and everyone had to admit Lyla had never looked so pretty. Fiona and Tara wore dark blue knee length dresses, Fiona's was a bit more tight fitting then Tara's, she had decided to wear a wrap style dress because of the bump. The entire wedding went smoothly till Lyla was stopped mid vows in shock, a noise caught her attention and that's when she saw Clay and Gemma making their way into the crowd and sat down right in front after two members moved for them. Lyla managed to get threw her vows and walk back down the isle with Opie but she really just wanted to find Tara. She may not know fully what this arrest was about but if Tara was leaning away from Gemma then it must of been for good reason.


	12. Chapter 12 Wedding Bliss

AN: Sorry for the wait I had many many issues get in the way. Thank you for everyone who has been waiting. This was a hard chapter to write but I think the next few will make all of you very happy so please stick by me.

**Chapter 12**

Both Lyla and Fionas weddings went off with out a hitch, well once Tara convinced Lyla that until Monday she didn't need to be concerned about anything but her husband and Jax had convinced Tara to keep up the act of happy family and happy club until this weekend is over. Which seemed easier then it actually was, the night of Lylas wedding Gemma and Clay stayed for a few hours, talked to visiting members and then left, no problems. Then Sunday hit and in true Gemma style, nothing seemed to be wrong and she was on top form as Queen.

"TARA SO HELP ME IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE, THERE WILL BE BLOOD SHED!"

"Fiona what is going on?"

"THAT WOMAN IS HERE!" Fiona took a calming breath and continued "She showed up this morning told me to relax she would handle everything. The last thing I want is that poison of a woman handling my wedding, I knew I should of shot her when I first met her. "

"Fi calm down i'm on my way, please don't murder anyone." Fiona laughed to her self, she knew it wasn't fair to call Tara to handle this but this was god for both of them, Fiona didn't murder the woman she hated above all and this gave Tara a chance to finally stand up to Gemma.

**A Hour later...**

"Tara love what took you so long?"

"Sorry had to wait for my nanny" Tara pointed back to Happy who had already made his way to the bar. "Guess Gemma playing nice has Jackson a little worried, and I didn't want to put him in the middle of me and his mother yet. Now what has she done?"

"Oh where the bloody hell do I start? She sent back my purple flowers for red ones, She thinks Filip should wear a suit instead of his kilt, so one of the girls has gone to get him one. Oh and best of all since Clay is home in time and she knows Filip would of asked if he had time Clay brought his best clothes since clearly he's a grooms men. Tara a funeral is going to follow this wedding, i'm letting you know now"

"OK Fi calm down I'm gonna fix this. Trinity is around here somewhere, right?"

"Yeah, she's helping with food in the kitchen wanted to keep her away from Gemma."

"Thank you, look call Filip go for a bike ride clear your head I will have this all fixed by the time you get back to get ready."

"Love I know I called you for help but I can't let you deal with the black widow on your own."

"I think it's safer that way, we have never discussed it but you hate Gemma and I think that hates getting stronger."

"Ai your right it is. Your a good girl, call me if you need anything, i'm gonna go check in with Kerriann, make sure this move is still OK with her.'

"OK give my baby a kiss for me as well."

Fiona left hoping Gemma wouldn't screw up her day, second wedding or not this was still a big thing for her. Right now she just needed to trust Tara to handle this.

...

"Anthony stay close, I have to deal with Gemma."

"Alright, you want me to come with?"

"No just make sure you have eyes on me and Trin at all times, and don't drink to much we still have a wedding."

Tara walked off to grab Trinity and then deal with the Gemma. Trinity and Tara were becoming close and she had promised Maureen to keep her safe and she was gonna do just that.

"Gemma can we talk?"

"Hi baby what are you doing here?" Gemma said ignoring the fact Trinity stood there as well.

"Wanted to talk to you about the changes you made today."

"Oh it's no big deal, anything to help."

Tara was pissed now, not only was she almost seven months pregnant and wanted to be doing anything but this, but she had also been enjoying a nice breakfast with Jax when she got Fiona's phone call freaking out, so for Gemma to act like she was doing nothing wrong...

"Gem you're not helping and you know it!"

"Excuse me sweetheart?"

"Oh were do I start? Your not dumb enough to think Fiona would want any help from you today or ever, are you? Oh and how about the flowers you sent back? They were purple to match Filips kilt and our dresses, clearly red does not work."

"Sweetheart you might want to watch that tone."

'No what I want to watch is MY Friends having the wedding they want, with purple flowers. Now fix this and leave, we will see you tonight."

"Who do you think you are little girl? This is my club and my family, Fiona and little miss gash over here might want you around but trust me they won't be sticking around for long."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Just wait and see, now I have a wedding to fix, so go home and enjoy being queen while it last."

That was it Tara was done this was her club, her family and her friends wedding , no way in hell was Gemma taking charge.

"YOU KNOW WHAT GEMMA IF I WERE YOU I'D SPEND A LITTLE LESS TIME FOCUSED ON THIS WEDDING AND A LITTLE MORE TIME TRYING TO CONVINCE THE CLUB YOU'RE NOT A MURDEROUS BITCH!"

Gemma stepped forward but Trinity beat her and was in front of Tara nose to nose with Gemma "Think it's best you leave before I call my brother, hate to inform him of your little threat from last night."

Gemma was furious but after noticing Happy coming towards her she decided be a good time to leave the rest of the guys would protect her and she knew that but Happy was her wild card and she was for sure Happy and Tara had a thing going on, why else would she be calling him Anthony and letting him sleep at her's.

Tara managed to fix all the issues of the wedding getting it back to the way Fiona wanted it, white and purple flowers on all the tables, Opie and Jax at the alter with Lyla and Tara. Abel waddled the rings down the isle and Kerriann gave away her mother. It was a beautiful night and The club couldn't of been happier for Chibs finally getting his girls back.

Tara took Abel home early wanting to enjoy a quite night after all that had happened today. Tomorrow both her and Gemma would be at TM and Clay back at the clubhouse so who knew what was going to happen. It was 10:00pm, Abel was in bed and Tara had just got changed after a long shower when she heard the front door open, Tara grabbed her gun out of the night stand not sure who was there. Jax said he would be out all night and Happy had something to deal with, and after what went down with Gemma she was not taking any chances. Tara stood in the middle of the hall, right in front of Abel's room, gun pointed at the front door when her eyes met Jax and Jury.


End file.
